


Worlds Collide

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, lots of characters, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Dragon appears in the skies over Berk, Hiccup is pulled to a new place...where Berk has been gone for centuries and Dragons are all but extinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Tilfukt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware that I'm horrible because I have like four other things going on right now and I haven't updated them in forever. Please forgive me, this particular project has been eating away at me for a while now so I had to write it. As always, reviews, comments, ect are highly appreciated!

The storm came from nowhere, massive clouds suddenly seeming to rise from the sea and block out the very sun. The air became still and thick with sizzling energy, the kind that makes the hair on your body rise to attention. Stoick demanded everyone into the protection of the Great Hall and Hiccup found himself staring at the dark clouds as a torrential downpour suddenly slammed against Berk, soaking everything out in the open within seconds. Still, Hiccup couldn’t place it, something was off. He stood beside his parents in the doors of the Great Hall, watching, waiting, wondering…where had the storm come from? This wasn’t new, not entirely, sea storms appeared without warning frequently but the energy crackling in the air made something different.

And then, they could see it. In the flashes of lightning, something massive in the clouds, the silhouette of a gigantic Dragon. Hiccup had never seen anything like it before. A Dragon that came in a storm cloud? Immediately he turned to his mother but Valka shook her head at the unasked question. She’d never seen or heard of a Dragon like this. Before anyone could stop him, Hiccup was atop Toothless and racing up into the clouds. He had to know – had to find out what this was!

The two shot through the clouds toward the center of the storm only to be buffeted by strong winds that threw them around like a child’s toy. Hiccup urged Toothless up, to go above the clouds, to do something. They exploded into the center of the storm and then they heard the sound of death. It was like a demon’s scream, deafeningly loud and painful. Hiccup was rattled to the core, his very bones quaking from the force as Toothless suddenly plummeted from the sky.

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, trying to rouse the Dragon. “Come on bud wake up!”

Green eyes darted up in the column of still air and stared. The dragon was massive, bigger than the Bewilderbeast with six enormous wings and a gaping jaw with several rows of razor like teeth, similar to a Whispering Death. It was as if someone had magically combined traits of different Dragons into one super monster. Eyes honed in on Hiccup and Toothless and the scream was heard again before Hiccup blacked out.

The people of Berk watched in a mixture of fear and shock as the riders tried to get through the storm, many having been grounded by the demon scream when their Dragons fell into unconsciousness. Then as quickly as it appeared the storm vanished to reveal Hiccup and Toothless falling. A blast of green light, and then they were gone.

“Hiccup!” Valka screamed in terror.

There was nothing but clear sky, the sun shining almost mockingly bright on the island.

xXx

Hiccup came too slowly, and then all at once. His eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around wildly in a mixture of panic and terror. What had happened? He glanced over at Toothless, his Dragon companion lying on the massive rock beside him. Hastily he twisted and reached out to touch the Dragon.

“Toothless! Wake up bud!” he urged.

This time his words were heard and Toothless opened his large gold-green eyes. There was a sound from the Dragon as he rolled to his feet and got up slowly, shaking his whole body to wake himself up. He looked at Hiccup for a moment before jerking around to look behind him, growling threatening in his throat. Immediately Hiccup was on his feet, reaching out to stay his friend, looking around them. The forest seemed alive with whispers, and then from the tree line people emerged, armed with weapons. They were dressed in a familiar combination of skins, furs and metals, like the people of Berk, and they carried weapons that Hiccup recognized.

“The stranger comes with a Night Fury.” someone whispered to the blue clad individual in the front. “This is a bad omen. What do we do?”

“Destroy them!” a voice said from somewhere in the back.

Hiccup tensed up immediately as Toothless lowered himself protectively around his rider and growled in warning again. “Wait a minute, I’m not here to do anything. I promise.”

The people seemed to stay behind the one dressed in blue, maybe that one was the leader…maybe they could be reasoned with. He watched as the fur lined hood was pushed back to reveal a man close to his age with vivid blue eyes and snow colored hair. Tribal markings were painted on his face but Hiccup didn’t recognize the symbols…where the hell was he?

The young man in front of him lowered his staff slightly and stood up straighter as he looked over Hiccup and then to the Dragon at his side. “You come with a Night Fury but you do not intend war?”

“War? No, no I’m not here to fight anyone.” Hiccup said quickly, petting Toothless to calm him down. “I don’t even know where here is.”

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, skeptically, and a pale face canted slightly. “Where do you come from?”

Hiccup glanced around, eyes moving from the different warriors around them, to the archers in the trees surrounding them. This was a dangerous spot to be in…He licked his lips habitually before straightening up. They hadn’t shot him yet, so maybe they were just cautious.

“I’m from Berk.” Hiccup answered and immediately whispers moved through the gathered people.

Someone stepped forward slightly, closer to the man in blue. “Jack, do not trust his lies. This man comes with a Night Fury, this is not a good thing. You know this.”

Jack made a noise of understanding but didn’t take his eyes off of the two in front of him. He made a motion with his hand and the archers relaxed from their spots. He turned his head slightly though kept his eyes locked on Hiccup. “Sabrinth!”

A woman clad in purples stepped forward. “Yes?”

“Go ahead of us, tell the Queen of this…Fury’s arrival.” Jack ordered.

The woman nodded curtly, her right arm crossing her chest diagonally, dark hair bouncing at the movement. “Yes Jack. Come on Herc!”

A tall, strong looking man stepped away from the crowd and the two immediately took off running into the trees. Hiccup watched them go and turned his attention back to the one they called Jack. The man who he’d been speaking with…best not to upset or offend anyone here. Toothless settled down after a few more moments but he didn’t move from his protective circle around Hiccup.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked after a moment.

Hiccup brought his attention to the man in front of him. “Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the Vast.”

Another whisper rippled amongst the warriors and Jack’s expression became confused. Another motion of his hand had the people quieting down immediately. They were loyal to this man, that much was certain. Jack took a step back and lifted his staff slightly to prop it up over his shoulder.

“Well then, Hiccup, the Queen will be wanting to meet you and your Dragon friend.” Jack’s eyes lingered on Toothless for a moment before he took a step back and motioned for Hiccup to follow him.

“Come on Toothless, we’d better be careful.” Hiccup said quietly as he and the black Dragon fell into step after Jack.

The group of people gathered brought up the rear of the party though none of them put away their weapons or lowered the shields. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder once or twice as they began to walk through the thick pine trees. Jack led the way in silence and the people behind them moved with dead air between them. No one talked, no one made any noise. Hiccup took a moment to observe the man in front of him.

He was smaller than Hiccup, both in height and stature but something about him screamed hidden strength. The man was slender and wiry and from what bits of skin were exposed, he was extremely pale. Hiccup’s gaze dropped down to the other’s feet to watch his walk and he was surprised to see the man barefoot. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Still, Hiccup didn’t say anything. He glanced at Toothless and the Dragon seemed uneasy, but it was understandable, they were in a potentially hostile location, completely unprepared, surrounded by people who obviously wanted to either kill them or attack them in one way or another.

The walk was long and arduous but they moved at a steady pace and no one seemed to complain…the silence around them was unnerving. At least the nature wasn’t quiet. Birds were making noise as they flew overhead, small animals scuttled through the underbrush, somewhere in the trees there was a pig like grunting from a wild boar or something similar, familiar sounds that made Hiccup feel less tense. Soon however they breached the trees and found themselves at the top of a hill overlooking a town with a something that looked similar to the Great Hall built into the side of the mountain, and a massive white structure in front of that.

“This is Tilfukt.” Jack said as he looked over the sprawling town.

Hiccup said nothing as he looked at what he was seeing. It was similar to Berk in size and appearance though the large plains that surrounded it were different…this was not an island anymore…or maybe it was a massive island and they were just in the dead center. The people that had accompanied them suddenly formed two straight lines on either side of them, Jack in the middle row with Hiccup and Toothless right behind him…it was strange almost box formation. They made their way down the hill to the town and the people stopped to stare, many shrinking away in fear from the boy with the Dragon. Hiccup felt uncomfortable and kept his hand on Toothless’ head to keep the Dragon close and calm. He didn’t need his friend picking up on his unease, it would only agitate the animal.

They moved swiftly through the wide main road and up to the steps of the largest building, the one just before whatever was built into the mountainside. Soon they were inside the cool halls, unlit torches every so feet. Hiccup was awed by the opaque walls….this wasn’t a white building…the building was actually cut from a massive crystal. Where were they?

They came to a stop in front of two massive doors and Jack turned to face Hiccup, his expression solemn. “You are about to meet our Queen, I suggest you answer her honestly and don’t offend. She might be forgiving but her advisor isn’t and neither are the people who follow her.”

Hiccup nodded hastily in understanding as the doors opened to a grand chamber. It was huge inside and Hiccup felt insignificantly small. Sunlight streamed in through the large triangle shaped hole that was cut in the center of the ceiling directly above what looked like a massive pool of perfectly clear water, the edges of the pool, steps leading down into the refreshingly looking depths. Against the far wall was a large throne cut from what looked like a huge sapphire with several levels of stone seats forming a half circle from there…Hiccup had read something about a council room in a book he’d gotten from Johann. Maybe this was similar. Plush pillows were covering nearly every inch of the seating and people were gathered in various groupings, chatting amongst themselves…the Queen’s court no doubt.

“My Queen, I’ve brought the stranger and his Dragon.” Jack announced as he circled around the pool and Hiccup followed, Toothless sticking close.

Immediately the room fell into hushed silence as everyone turned to sit properly and face the two standing in front of them, the group that had accompanied them staying out of the throne room. Hiccup found himself wondering who would rule this place and was stunned…it was child! The girl couldn’t be any older than twelve, dressed in flowing layers of white and gold. Two equally young boys stood at the bottom of the steps, the Queen’s personal guards from the looks of it, leading up to the large dais that the throne sat upon. A man dressed in all black with black hair and an intense look in his golden gaze stood beside the throne…the advisor…he was intimidating.

Jack hopped up onto the edge of the dais and settled down, his legs hanging off the side as he rested the hooked staff he carried across his lap. It seemed he was more important in this court than Hiccup had thought.

Hiccup’s eye was brought back to the Queen and she smiled warmly. “Welcome stranger to Tilfukt.”

“Thank you, Highness.” Hiccup answered with a small nod toward the girl.

“We have not seen a Night Fury such as yours in many centuries.” she said, her voice soft but still filled with authority. “Tell me, what is your name and why are you here?”

“My name is Hiccup Haddock,” again there was whispers through the many people of the court, “I don’t know why I’m here, I don’t really know where here is. I’ve never heard of Tilfukt.”

The Queen’s face became serious and concerned, she glanced at the tall dark thin man beside her for a moment. “Pitch, can it be?”

“I don’t sense any deceit from him my Queen.” the man answered after a moment. “This stranger could be telling the truth or he truly believes that he is who he claims.”

Hiccup frowned at the conversation for a moment. Something was weird about this place. The Queen turned back to Hiccup and surveyed him closely before honey brown eyes darted to the Dragon beside him.

“And what of your companion, what is his name?” she asked suddenly.

“Toothless? He’s been a friend of mine for several years.” Hiccup answered, affectionately petting the Dragon.

“Emma,” Jack said suddenly, glancing at the Queen.

She looked to him and the two held what seemed to be silent communication for a long moment before she turned her gaze back to Hiccup. “How did you get here?”

Hiccup frowned. How had he gotten here? “I don’t know. The last thing I remember, I was on Berk and there was a storm from the sea. A huge, huge strange Dragon was there but I don’t remember what happened after that.”

Frantic worried whispers spread like fire through the court and Emma sighed as she sank back against her throne. “It is as I feared, he has gained too much power. I’m sorry Hiccup, there is no way to return you to Berk. Not yet anyway.”

“What do you mean? I should be able to fly there easily when I figure out where I am.” Hiccup stated.

Pitch laughed in dark amusement. “You clearly don’t understand. In this place, there is no Berk.”

“W-what?” Hiccup asked, eyes wide.

Emma’s hand lifted and Pitch stopped whatever he’d been about to say. “You are from somewhere else completely Hiccup. Here, where we are, Berk was destroyed over three centuries ago. There is nothing there but crumbling ruins…when the last free Night Fury fell, Berk fell with him.”


	2. Discussions in Private

Emma watched Hiccup for a long moment before reaching out and motioning to the council around her. “Merida.”

Hiccup glanced over at the redhead who stood suddenly and for a brief moment was reminded of Astrid. There was something in the woman’s stance as she moved down the steps to stand in front of the throne, her arm crossing her chest to press her closed fist against her left shoulder.

“My Queen?” she questioned.

“You will stay here and guard our guests. I will return after a moment.” Emma ordered, standing up as she did so.

Merida nodded and turned to face Hiccup, her eyes staying trained on him as he watched Emma leave with Jack, Pitch, and her two guards, one in front of the trio and one behind. They moved through the crystal halls in silence until they reached another room. Jack entered the room first and looked around before letting in the rest of the group.

“My Queen, this is a dangerous sign, if you are to believe the rabble.” Pitch stated as he looked down at the massive circular map that stood at the center of the war room.

Emma stood on the far side across from her most trusted advisor and watched him closely. “His arrival is most inopportune, I agree.”

Jack stayed silent as the guards as he hoped up onto the edge of one of many tables that was covered with various war documents. His eyes were closed off, guarded. His mind was elsewhere, back on Hiccup who stood in the throne room with the others. A man and his dragon…

“He can’t stay here.” Pitch stated drawing Emma’s attention. “A free Night Fury and rider? Here? Now? The foretelling of the conjunction.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed. “I know very well what his arrival means, probably better than you do. But I can’t cast the stranger out. If he is taken in by them, if he were to pick their side in this war…we are doomed.”

“And you would keep the demon here? Here in Tilfukt? Is there a good reason for that idea?” Pitch asked harshly.

Jack sneered. “Do you want to argue with her? You always like to do that Pitch. Emma understands this better than you do.”

“And I have been alive for two centuries. Are you going to continue to be a child?” Pitch stated only to sigh when Jack flinched suddenly.

“Enough!” Emma stated loudly, her shoulder’s squaring. “I’ve had enough of your fighting! Hiccup and his companion stay, that’s all there is to it! However I do not want them alone…we have enough troubles without someone like Cross getting his proverbial claws into neutral minds. We have Merida, her eye, and her gift, perhaps Hiccup will ally himself with us as well if we show him an open hand and explain our situation.”

“Emma, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Pitch interjected. “We know nothing of this stranger. His name is the same and his Dragon is…” The man fell silent for a moment. “Something about this doesn’t sit well.”

The young queen stood for a long moment before crossing her arms and shivering slightly. “Pitch, until we can be certain I will not send him out into a world he doesn’t know. Hiccup has just been told that his home is no more here in our world.”

Pitch moved to object but Jack beat him to it. “Then let him stay but keep him guarded. Pitch you said so yourself you didn’t sense deceit from him so leave him be.”

There was silence in the room for a long moment before Emma turned to look at her brother. Blue eyes lifted from where they’d been focused on a massive tapestry to meet the girl’s. Jack tilted his head slightly, questioningly.

“I regret to ask this of you Jack, and you know I wouldn’t if it weren’t of the utmost importance.” Emma began carefully. “I want you to stay with Hiccup, be his guide and friend. You’re the only person I can trust to understand that Cross must not be allowed anywhere near him. There is enough unrest and uprising.”

Jack stared for a long moment, a pained look in his eyes, before he nodded and stood up. “I’ll go now then. I’m not needed anymore.”

They watched Jack leave the room and for several long pauses, nothing was said until Emma lifted her head to look at Pitch. The advisor watched the girl for a moment and he didn’t see a queen, he saw a lost little girl that was forced to grow up too fast. A little girl that he helped raise during fire and bloodshed…

“My little Skylark,” Pitch began with a soft sigh. “The war is taking its toll on the people and now this stranger has arrived…but that is not what troubles you. Are you sure that it’s a good idea to have Jack watch him? You’ve just gotten your brother back from the mountain sleep and he isn’t fully recovered from the fight and losing Heikki.”

Emma shivered and looked up at Pitch, feeling very much like the lost child she was. “I don’t think Jack will fully recover from that. I’ve lost him already Pitch, but Hiccup…I truly believe that Hiccup can fix this. That he’s the one chosen, not Merida…not me…a young ruler with gifts of old, allied to the darkest night. Those are part of the words given in the presage, you know this as well as I do.”

Pitch clicked his tongue. “The prophecy never spoke of a Dragon.”

“Prophets don’t know everything.” Emma countered with a small smile. “If Hiccup is not one then I still believe that he may yet show us something good. He could have attacked the moment he woke up in our lands but he didn’t and he hasn’t been threatening or aggressive…we will protect him and if he so chooses, to join our cause then we will arm him.”

“If that is what you decree.” Pitch responded after several moments.

Emma stood and stared at the map below her, brushing the worn edges with her fingertips. “It is. Bring me Sabrinth, I have a task for her of the utmost importance.”

Pitch nodded and bowed curtly, arm crossing his chest like everyone else, before disappearing into darkness itself. Emma shook slightly as she stood there and then let out a pained sound, immediately drawing Hiro and Jamie to her side. She gripped the table as her knees went weak and pain coursed through her.

“Emma!” Jamie reached out to grab her as Hiro helped keep her stable.

They knelt across from each other and cradled the young queen between them, watching as blue runes wrapped down her arm and rolled around each fingertip. Emma shook in their grasp, writhing in pain as the runes glowed angrily before fading into the skin and disappearing as if they’d never were there. The two guards shared a look before they slowly got the exhausted girl up and into her designated chair. Emma slumped back against the dark material, looking pale and weak…like a glass doll.

“It’s getting worse.” Hiro stated after a moment.

Jamie nodded. “We should tell Jack.”

“No,” Emma whispered. “No, do not tell my brother of this. He has much to worry about it. We keep this a secret between us. No one outside of this room must know what happened, not even Pitch.”

The two hesitated then nodded slightly. They couldn’t, wouldn’t, argue with their queen.

xXx

Hiccup and Toothless walked beside Jack in the hall. Their guide seemed much more cheerful then he’d been in the forest, though now that Hiccup was viewed as a friend and not an enemy it was easier to be. Still, Hiccup’s mind couldn’t seem to accept what he’d been told. He decided a distraction was in order and so he’d use Jack to fill those ends.

“Do many call the Queen by her first name?” Hiccup asked after a moment.

Jack glanced over and grinned slightly. “No, no one does except a select few and that’s only when we’re in private. She is my sister before she is my Queen.”

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. “Your younger sister is the Queen? It doesn’t pass to the eldest?”

“No, in Tilfukt, the crown is only worn by a woman. I know it seems a bit strange but the ascension ritual prevents just anyone from obtaining the throne. Tilfukt was founded by the Frost family, and the Frost monarchy will continue through my sister and onto her daughter and the line continues.” Jack answered with a small shrug. “I’m not cut out for leading people, I’d rather be outside having fun than sitting on a hard chair listening to the same drabble from the same pointless mindless people.”

The idea made Hiccup smile. “In Berk, I’m about to become the Chief.”

Jack glanced over curiously. “I’m sorry? Should I apologize for the loss?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Hiccup said with a smile. “I’m not becoming Chief because my father died, it’s because he’s reached the age where he no longer keeps up with duties. If I asked him to, he’d give me more time but after what happened on Berk with Drago, I’ve decided that it’s a responsibility I can handle.”

“So Drago is in your world as well.” Jack said quietly.

“Is he here as well?” Hiccup questioned.

Jack shook his head. “Not anymore. He was defeated a while back…when our Berk fell…some of the people survived…not many…we have a few of the surviving families here in Tilfukt.”

A thick heavy silence fell between them as they continued down the halls, Toothless plodding along with them. The Dragon made a curious noise and bumped Hiccup’s hand with his head, breaking the Viking from his thoughts. Jack glanced down at the Dragon as they came to a stop.

“I’ve never seen a free Dragon before.” Jack murmured.

Hiccup’s brow creased in confusion. “Free Dragon?”

Jack nodded though his gaze stayed on Toothless until the dark creature turned to nudge his hand. The smile that appeared made Hiccup stare in awe, it was nearly blinding. He watched the pale man pet his friend and coo something in a different tongue. It seemed to appeal to Toothless as the Dragon purred in response.

“Sorry, you asked me about Free Dragons.” Jack mumbled, coming back to himself as people in full armor passed them. “There are no more Dragons here. They’ve all gone…we don’t know where…just…gone. Some were imprisoned within…” He made a face and ran a hand through his hair before motioning for Hiccup to follow. “It’s easier if I just show you.”

Hiccup nodded and the three moved quickly down the halls, the twists and turns losing themselves in Hiccup’s mind. Soon however they were standing before a set of double doors with strange rune writing etched into the wood. Hiccup stared at the carvings for a moment before Jack opened the heavy door. They slipped inside and Jack shut the door behind them, casting them into shadow immediately as the sunlight didn’t not reach this far inside the structure. A whispered phrase later, and torches suddenly burst to life around the cavernous room.

A huge pit was in the center of the room, descending down into darkness for what could have been forever, but that’s not what drew Hiccup’s attention. No it was what was suspended above the pit, floating from some unknown source it seemed. A Dragon, not just any - a Flightmare by the looks of it – was curled in on itself, tucked into a protective ball and encased in a thick crystal as if the rock itself had grown up around the sleeping Dragon.

“What is this?” Hiccup asked, staring in shock and concern. “How did this happen?”

Jack shook his head. “We don’t know. Around the world there are places rumored to exist like this one. A place where you can find a sleeping trapped Dragon. This particular Dragon has been here since the kingdom was founded. It was discovered by the first Queen and our family has protected the secret since. No one outside the family knows that we have a resting Dragon. We can’t risk people knowing. If our enemies were to find out, it would be a disaster.”

Hiccup turned to look at Jack worriedly. “Won’t they know about Toothless? Doesn’t that put your home in danger if we’re here?”

There was a long moment of silence before Jack spoke, “we are at war, there will always been danger until we can end this oppression.”

The quiet came again and the two stood simply staring at each other before Hiccup lost his nerve and looked away to put his attention on the Flightmare. He was big, as big as the one Hiccup had dealt with years before if not bigger.

“Rumors say that his name is Lightwing. Scholars have mentioned a Dragon in these parts because part of a rune stone was found with the engraving of the Dragon’s name. Like I said though, no one knows we have him here.” Jack stated after a few more moments to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable.

Hiccup smiled. “A Flightmare is a pretty rare and very territorial Dragon.”

Jack tilted his head to the side. “Flightmare?”

“That’s what we call this type back home. We have a Book of Dragons and inside we keep detailed notes of any and all Dragons we’ve come across.” Hiccup explained.

“We still use Berkian names for the Dragons. Everyone does if they remember.” Jack explained. “That’s why we know your Night Fury. Most children grow up hearing stories of a brave Night Fury and his human rider…so some Dragons have kept their names.”

Hiccup glanced at him. “If you remember them?”

Jack’s expression became uncertain and hesitant then he spoke, his voice somber. “Such knowledge of Dragons was lost to us since the fall of Berk and the loss of its Chief family. What once was, is lost because there is no one left who really remembers it. The location and names of the Dragons have been lost to history, myths, and legends…”


	3. New Familiar Faces

“You two can stay in here while you are in Tilfukt.” Jack said as he hovered in the door way of the room.

Hiccup and Toothless stepped into the room, the human looking around. It was a large room with impressive stone carved furniture. There was a set of double doors that were lit up brightly from the sun…in fact this had to be an exterior room because it was all well-lit despite the opaqueness of the walls around them. The bed was gigantic, big enough to probably fit Hiccup and Toothless – hell even Jack – comfortably. Hiccup crossed through the room and reached out to touch the bedding, eyes widening as it sank partially beneath his fingertips. It was so soft.

“By the gods…it sinks…” Hiccup mumbled.

Jack frowned. “What?”

Hiccup pressed on the royal blue bedding again and let out a pleased sound. “Back home, our beds are made of wood…there is no…softness.”

“That sounds painful.” Jack mused with a frown. “Really uncomfortable.”

Hiccup nodded absently and looked around the room, his gaze lingering on something tall and covered with a heavy cloth in the corner. His attention was pulled away when someone starting talking to Jack in the hallway. He turned to look at the woman, the same girl he’d seen in the clearing. She focused dark brown eyes on him for a moment before turning back to look at Jack.

“I’m taking BT and Herc with me on a task for the Queen.” Sabrinth said quietly.

Jack turned to look at the woman. “You and BT?” he repeated.

She nodded quickly. “Her Majesty’s orders.”

Hiccup watched as Jack made a small face and the nodded. His gaze lingered on the dark haired woman before he nodded in a direction down the hallway. Sabrinth followed his gaze and something low way said, though Hiccup didn’t catch it. Sabrinth nodded and moved to step away but Jack caught her arm causing her to look at him.

“Before you leave, come back. I want to speak with her.” Jack ordered.

Sabrinth held his gaze and then nodded again. “Right, you probably should speak with her before we go.”

Jack didn’t stop her again when she walked away. After several long moments Jack turned to look at Hiccup and offered a last smile, so different from the expression he’d been wearing moments before. He motioned to the room around them and Hiccup glanced around at the gesture before looking back at Jack curiously.

“You’re a guest here not a prisoner, but please don’t go anywhere without me or Merida present. Not all the people in Tilfukt are on our side but…” Jack paused to formulate his thoughts. “Just, please don’t go out adventuring with just Toothless, my sister would be really upset with us if something happened to you.”

Hiccup nodded in understanding before rubbing the back of his neck. “Right, well she’s been this accommodating so I don’t think I’ll be rude or all that mess.”

Jack nodded with a grin. “I’m right down the hall if you need me, two doors down on the left. You’re probably tired from the…everything.”

“Yeah I could rest.” Hiccup agreed. The more he thought about it, the more tired he seemed to become and that was rather frustrating.

Jack nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. Hiccup stood for a long moment and then looked around the room again. He glanced over at the wide, cloth covered object in the corner and immediately crossed the room as Toothless hopped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable. Hiccup reached out and grabbed the edge of the heavy cloth before flipping it back to peer at a standing chest…Weird…Hiccup reached out and pulled on one of the double doors, frowning when it didn’t budge. It was locked…

Toothless made a curious sound and Hiccup let the material drop before he turned and crossed over to the bed. He reached out again and reveled for a moment in the softness of the blankets and the plush…whatever it was. It was amazing. He practically face-planted into the bedding and groaned pleasurably, the sound muffled by the bedding causing Toothless to tilt his head to the side curiously, like a giant dog. This was amazing…he was so getting a bed like this when he got home.

xXx

Jack looked up when the door to his room opened and a small female rolled into the room, laughing in childish glee. She was dressed darkly but her hair had brightly colored feathers woven into the chocolate brown tresses. She crawled around, hunched slightly like a monkey or a playful child, it was hard to tell. But she immediately rolled her way over to Jack, smiling brightly.

“Baby found Jack!” she said with a giggle as Sabrinth came into the room.

Jack smiled as he crouched down in front of the teen and touched her head carefully. “BT, I need you to do something for me.” He waited until her mismatching eyes lifted and locked on him in complete attention. “BT you need to go with Sabrinth and keep her safe, can you do that for me?”

She blinked rapidly, first her blue eye and then her purple before nodding slowly, a small hesitant and shy smile on her face. “Baby will do this for Jack. Does Baby get to play?”

“Probably.” Sabrinth stated behind her.

BT turned to look at Sabrinth and then nodded slightly. “Baby will go with Sabby and play and safe her for Jack.”

Jack smiled brightly and pat the girl before playfully tugging the single gold feather braided near her face. “Good girl BT. You go with Sabrinth and keep her safe, listen to her.”

BT nodded again and giggled before hugging onto Jack and then following Sabrinth when the older female said it was time to go. Jack watched the two leave, BT doing cartwheels and twirls as she lazily dance-zig-zagged after. He smiled and then shook his head. He hoped that Emma knew what she was doing…but clearly the assignment was important if she was taking both Sabrinth and BT from his circle. He just hoped people didn’t see this as an opportunity to try something.

“Was that Sabrinth and Baby Tooth?”

Jack looked over and laughed a bit. “Yeah, Tadashi it was.”

The taller male looked a bit puzzled. “You sure it was a good idea to let them go somewhere together unsupervised? They might have too much fun blowing up things or shooting people from bizarre distances.”

“Wasn’t my choice.” Jack mused with a shrug. “But I know those two can keep each other safe, especially since Herc is going with them.”

“Well I guess that’s okay then.” Tadashi said after a long moment of thought. “I heard that there was a Night Fury here…with a human companion.”

Jack fell silent, his smile diming slightly and he nodded. “Yeah, a living Dragon...they’re staying down the hall right now…”

Dark eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

Jack glared icily at Tadashi and the older male got the hint. He simply shrugged slightly and crossed his arms casually, changing the subject to something safer. They stepped back into Jack’s room to talk comfortably instead of awkwardly in the hall.

xXx

Hiccup wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep or for how long he’d been out, he was startled awake when there was a knock on the door. “Y-yeah?”

It was darker in the room but a glow from the torches in the hall provided some lighting. He looked over blearily as the door opened to reveal the redhead from the throne room. She pushed the door open some more to let more light into the room.

“Are ye hungry? Dinner is almost ready, the Queen wishes far ye tae join us if ya weren’t plannin’ on goin’ back tae sleep.” she said after a moment. “Some fish’ll be sent fer yer Dragon friend.”

Slowly Hiccup rolled out of the comfortable bed and sat there for a moment, rubbing his face to try and wake up. “Mm, yeah I’m coming thanks. Just give me a minute…I was sleeping…”

She laughed a bit. “I’d say ya were mar than sleepin’ mar like dead far a while. Jackie boy says ya didn’ even wake when he came in an took yer Dragon far a walk.”

“He took Toothless out?” Hiccup asked, his head jerking up as he glanced over at the Dragon.

Toothless stared back at him before grumbling and hiding his face with his tail. Hiccup stood up and headed over to the door where the woman stood waiting patiently. She nodded, red curls bouncing slightly at the movement as she stepped aside and let him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Aye, he stopped by tae check on ya and yer friend there seemed tae be dyin tae get out so after a moment ar two yer lizard seemed tae take a likin’ tae Jackie boy.” she explained as they headed down the hallway. “Ye didn’n’t even stir apparently.”

Hiccup made a small sound and the two continued down the hall in relative silence until Hiccup glanced over at his guide. “Sorry, I know the Queen said it earlier but I can’t remember what your name is.”

She smiled. “Merida.”

“Merida.” he repeated with a small nod.

She gave him a small smile and then motioned toward a door once they were down far enough. Hiccup glanced over at the door and then stepped into the room, Merida following closely behind him. Emma looked up and smiled brightly as she stood, though she looked tired.

“It’s nice to see you again Hiccup, sleep well?” she asked, motioning toward a chair beside Jack.

Hiccup cleared his throat slightly and nodded before moving to sit beside Jack. “Yes, I did thank you. I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

Pitch made a small noise. “Long travel will do that to a person, especially with how you traveled.”

“Right.” Hiccup mumbled as he settled down next to Jack who grinned at him.

The while haired male leaned over slightly to whisper, “Don’t worry Hiccup, he doesn’t hate you. Pitch is just a cranky old man that hates everyone.”

Hiccup chuckled a bit and then glanced over at Merida as she sat across from him, the seat between her and Pitch was empty. Emma’s two guards sat down side by side a bit further down the table but that seemed to work as the two were talking quietly amongst themselves. Hiccup glanced curiously at the empty seat before looking at Jack.

Jack met his gaze and then hummed slightly. “Aster’s seat.”

“Aster?” Hiccup repeated and then nodded when Jack nodded.

Another door opened and immediately everyone tensed up, hands reaching for weapons as they waited for the person to reveal themselves. The man who came into the room was tall, taller than Pitch even, and broad shouldered with strong looking arms. His hair was a mixture of blues, greys, and a few streaks of white.

“Aster.” Emma greeted with a smile.

He nodded and mumbled something, the accent strange and thick. Hiccup blinked several times as the man sat down and then seemed to suddenly realize that Hiccup was there. Spring green eyes widened as the man stared. He opened his mouth to say something but a motion from Pitch distracted the other man long enough for Jack to speak.

“Bunny, Hiccup, Hiccup this is our General Bunny.” Jack stated.

“Oh rack off Frost.” the newest companion growled.

“Um, if your name is Aster, where does he get bunny from?” Hiccup asked curiously.

Emma giggled. “His last name. Aster Bunnymund.”

The general didn’t bother to say anything because there wasn’t anything to say. Still the Queen was laughing and that was a good thing to hear after it being absent for so long. Jack grinned and everyone slowly got on with dinner as kitchen staff served them. Hiccup stayed quiet as he listened to the conversations around him, occasionally saying something to Jack when the other would turn to him for input. It was nice that they all tried to include him in on the conversations though he found it odd that this seemed much more like a family setting. No one referred to Emma by her title, she was just Emma to them, and no one else was called by a title…just nicknames and the like.

It was nice and it made Hiccup think of dinners with his parents and Astrid. He paused for a long moment and then sighed slightly.

“You all right?” Jack asked quietly.

Hiccup nodded. “Just thinking about home.”

Jack frowned. “I swear Hiccup, I’ll get you back home.”


	4. An Ally

Hiccup settled down on the edge of the council seats, sitting as close to the stone dais that held Emma’s throne as possible. Jack was in his usual spot on the lip of the raised platform which put him almost shoulder to shoulder with Hiccup.

“Thanks for letting me sit in on these.” Hiccup said in a whisper.

Jack grinned and offered a lazy shrug. “I’m telling you, it’s gonna be boring. You’re weird for wanting to sit through this stuff.”

Hiccup chuckled a bit, running his hand through messy hair. “I want to see how you guys do these things. See what the differences are, maybe take some ideas home when I eventually get back there.”

The white haired male nodded but didn’t say anything as others around them settled down in their seats along the rows and Emma sat down against the gleaming sapphire cut throne. She was in another flowing gown of white and gold though her hair was piled up in curls on top of her head in a bun like fashion and a gleaming delicate gold crown inlaid with diamonds and sapphires rested gently amongst the curls that matched the heavy looking wide collar of glimmering jewels which rested around the girl’s throat and over her collarbone.

“So she wears a crown?” Hiccup asked softly.

“It’s not her favorite thing to wear. She complains that it’s really heavy with the collar she has to wear as well. Traditions or some crap…I tell her all the time to just wear the crown and the heart of the kingdom…” Jack nodded as he turned to look at his friend. “But she only wears it when people from outside the castle come in to seek her help. Today is a day for the people of the town to come to her. Sometimes they’ll ask her for help or inform her about things that are going on in the town.”

“So people are only allowed to see her on certain days?” Hiccup repeated with a frown.

Jack looked thoughtful then shook his head. “More like, an open forum for people to come. People can see the Queen any time they like but only certain days are open for debates and discussions.”

Hiccup nodded in understanding. “Oh, so if there is a dispute between people and the guards can’t get them to come to an agreement, they bring it before the Queen on certain days?”

Jack nodded with a grin. “You catch on quick.”

“So I’ve been told.” Hiccup responded with a grin of his own.

A peaceful silence fell over the room as the proceedings began, different people came in with different things to present before the Queen’s judgement. There were a few disagreements between the townspeople which Hiccup felt were rather petty and a waste of time to bring before the Queen but Emma kept calm and made decisions as if it were important to her. Occasionally she would bring one of the council members from the sides to handle something if it fell within their jurisdiction and others Emma would decide for herself or after a brief conversation with Pitch.

Eventually however the line townspeople had ended and Hiccup watched as the other members of the council spoke amongst themselves as they had been when he’d first arrived, breaking into groups to discuss things.

“Now they are going to decide what to do about various things that have come up with the war. Groups debate what to grow, where to store things, stuff like that and then present their ideas to Emma. If she likes it then good, if not they are sent away to start the process all over again.” Jack explained as Hiccup looked around.

Hiccup made a noise. “Why doesn’t she just tell them what she wants done?”

Jack hummed thoughtfully. “My sister is young, she wants opinions from all people to see if her own ideas are right for the kingdom. Sometimes she’ll hear something that makes more sense than her own ideals…”

“That makes sense.” Hiccup mused with a nod.

Hiccup sat quietly and listened to the various ideas around them. And they did debate everything from where to store food to what to grow, to where to find their metals for the weapons. It was interesting to hear the different arguments going back and forth. However the peaceful conversations did not last. Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open and everyone’s attention was pulled to it as Aster walked in with castle staff behind him, helping along two people.

They were covered in blood, dirt, and soot. The young woman looked tired as she stumbled along only to fall to her knees in front of the throne. One of the women who’d been helping her followed her down immediately and helped her sit up.

“What is this?” Emma demanded, her voice tight.

Hiccup glanced back and forth between the two who had been brought in and the Queen. It wasn’t anger on her face, it was concern. She stood from her throne and stared down at the two. Aster lifted his gaze to look at Emma.

“They just arrived from one of the outlying farms, my Queen.” Aster explained. “After what I heard, I thought it best they tell you directly.”

The young woman lifted her head to look at Emma. “We were attacked by the Legion. It happened in the middle of the night, there was no warning…no way to defend ourselves. The fields were set on fire…I don’t know if anyone else escaped.”

Emma sat back down on her throne and stared for a long moment. “And what of your mother Kayley, what of Julianna?”

Kayley shook her head. “She didn’t…I couldn’t…None of them…”

Hiccup felt for the woman as she broke down into loud sobs. The man who’d come with her reached out to hold the woman close to him. Emma sat in tense silence for a long moment, her hands shaking on her lap.

“My Queen?” Pitch prompted causing the girl to look at him. He made a motion toward Kayley and Garret causing her to nod.

“Take them to rest, feed them and give them sanctuary here. Stable the horses and see to their needs. If you are not of the Circle then leave me now.” she ordered.

Hiccup moved to get up and leave but Jack stopped him with a hand on his arm. The outsider looked puzzled but sat back down when Jack shook his head. Soon the council members left the room and the two survivors of the attack were taken to be cared for.

“What do we do Emma?” Jack asked carefully as he and Hiccup moved to stand at the bottom of the steps.

Emma sat for a moment longer before lifting her head. “Aster, send your most trusted man and a hundred riders and hunt down these monsters that would dare enter our lands and attack like cowards in the night. Do not let them escape to the forests. Destroy them all and search for any who have survived.”

Pitch moved immediately. “Emma, I don’t think this is wise. Don’t act without weighing the options.”

Dark eyes flashed and Emma was on her feet. “Do not try and undermine me Pitch! You are my advisor, know your place!”

Everyone fell into a surprised silence. Emma had never yelled at anyone in anger, except her brother, and it was startling to see the young queen doing so now.

“Emma?” Jack asked. “Are you sure this is best course of action?”

She turned to look at him. “Do not question me! The Legion has gone too far this time and too long have I sat back and done nothing!” The pool in the center of the room darkened and started to bubble as if boiling in anger, Hiccup stared at it for a moment before turning back to Emma. “They were butchered in the dark of night without a chance of defense or retreat. If that is what they want, then there will be war upon them all!”

“Emma don’t call open war!” Pitch stated steadily as he moved to stand in front of the girl. “We don’t have secured allies, if you want to act then act on the people who did this but do not go in front of your kingdom and declare war on Legion.”

Hiccup watched the war of emotions in Emma’s eyes. She was young and angry but she was also Queen and could declare war. Pitch was just her advisor…Still this was anger talking. He needed to do something but it seemed like Jack was waiting for something. Hiccup sighed a bit.

“My Queen, may I suggest something?” he said after a moment.

Everyone seemed surprised, even Emma, that he would speak up considering he had no real voice in this place. Still he caught the quirk of Jack’s lips into the smile. Hiccup made a sound.

“How big is your army?” he asked.

Emma frowned in irritation. “What?”

“Not large enough to take on the entire enemy that is Legion.” Aster spoke up, his voice calm.

“Then don’t go to war, yet.” Hiccup offered.

“Get to the point Hiccup.” Emma snapped. “My patience is growing thin.”

Hiccup met her gaze easily and held his ground. She wasn’t nearly as intimidating as his father, though he knew that unlike his father, she’d have no trouble signing his death warrant. “Don’t go to open war yet. Build your armies, let them amass behind the walls and in various places around your kingdom.”

Emma scowled at him. “And do nothing as my people are slaughtered?”

“No, if you do nothing then your kingdom will lose hope.” Hiccup answered.

“Hope has forsaken these lands.” Emma stated as she sat back down though anger still came off her in waves. “Tell me, Dragon boy, what would you have me do if not go to war?”

Hiccup suddenly felt immense pressure on him as all eyes turned to him. “Defend your lands. Go ahead and send out your riders and bring down the people that attacked. Let the people of your kingdom know that you won’t just sit by. Bide your time, build your armies and your supplies. The people of Berk are good at war…Vikings are known for stubbornness and battle, it’s what we do. And one thing I’ve learned, you can’t win with no supplies or allies.”

There was a silence in the room as everyone took in his words. It made sense, as much as Emma was loathe to admit it. She fell back into her chair for a moment and sighed heavily.

“Em,” Jack said causing them to look at him. “The news will spread like wildfire and soon we’ll probably be able to see the smoke from the destruction. Make the people know that you are acting on this. Don’t go to war though. Hiccup is right, we don’t have the man power to take on all of Legion. Their army is hundreds of thousands of men and beasts, you know this. You have seen it.”

Emma stared for a long moment and then sighed. “Their army grows larger by the day…”

Suddenly the powerful angry queen seemed defeated and Hiccup frowned before looking at Toothless who met his gaze evenly. The Dragon stood up and there was a silent communication between the two for a moment before he came over and sat beside Hiccup.

“Their army might be getting bigger, but they don’t have a Dragon on their side.” Hiccup stated.

Pitch stared for a moment. “You would join our war?”

Hiccup nodded. “I’m here and it doesn’t look like I’ll be getting home any time soon. There are still Dragons in this land, Toothless is an Alpha back home…maybe he’s still an Alpha here. If we can get to these Dragons and wake them up, befriend them, you would have an army of allies that are stronger than anything this Legion can build.”

“Drago had an army of Dragons. What makes you think that you won’t fall on his same path and become as corrupt as him?” Pitch sneered.

Hiccup glared. “Because I respect Dragons and I earn their loyalty and trust through understanding, not fear.”

Jack grinned. “So, when do we start searching for Dragons?”


	5. The Quest Begins

Hiccup stood surveying the map that was spread out in the council room. It was similar to the war room though anyone was allowed access to this place if the Queen deemed it necessary.

“These are the places?” Hiccup asked, his eyes trailing over the different locations.

Emma nodded slightly from where she sat. “Yes, our historians and archivists have gone through all records containing any mention of the words Dragon for the past few days and these locations are the most likely places for where the Dragons written about are to be.”

Hiccup nodded as he looked over the places dotted along the map. With luck there would be Dragons there and not just some natural explanation for the myth that details those spots. Jack came in with a grin on his face, his staff propped up over his shoulder in its typical carefree manner.

“The arrangements and preparations are done. We leave as soon as you’re ready.” Jack stated.

There had been a large argument between members of the court when it was debated upon who would accompany Hiccup on this task. In the end, with much reluctance from Aster, it was decided that Jack would travel with Hiccup and they would have small parties to meet them in various locations. The ravens were sent out with their orders and Merida was put in Jack’s place while he was to be gone. Gear was gathered and essentials were stored in various packs that would be carried on their backs.

“Let’s not waste any time.” Hiccup decided as he folded up the map and tucked it safely away in his armor.

The group retreated back to the throne room where three more group members stood waiting. Emma stood before them, her dark eyes filled with worry as she approached Cale first and he lowered himself to one knee. Pitch stood beside Emma holding a bowl of something and the girl dipped two fingers into the liquid before reaching up to make a marking on the blond’s forehead before she moved to Vanille and repeated the process. Tack was next, kneeling down immediately before pulling his hat back to allow the Queen to mark his forehead and she smiled softly before turning to Hiccup.

They watched each other for a moment before Hiccup lowered himself down to one knee and Emma offered a shaky smile. She was scared. She dipped her fingers into the bowl and gently marked Hiccup’s forehead before doing the same to Toothless as the Dragon sat patiently beside his human. She smiled and giggled softly when the Dragon chirped at her before turning to her brother. Jack watched his sister for a long moment before he slowly lowered himself down so she could do the same to his forehead as well though before she could, she leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

Hiccup could see the child Queen shaking from where he knelt. He couldn’t imagine how painful it must have been for her, to have her only family leaving like this. She pulled away with a sniffle and marked his forehead before stepping back several steps and moving to a small table where another bowl sat waiting. Pitch poured the contents of the bowl he was holding into the other and stepped back before Aster stepped up to hand Emma an ornate dagger. Hiccup couldn’t help but watch in fascination as Emma cut a long line into her hand, letting the blood pool in her palm before she squeezed her hand into a fist and turned it so several drops of blood fell into the bowl, mixing with the contents.

Words were said in a language he didn’t understand and then Pitch lit the content of the bowl on fire while an attendant dressed in ceremonial clothing tended to the wound on Emma’s hand. Everyone in the room watched the burning bowl with a baited breath and Hiccup felt like he was missing something important. Another attendant seemed to appear as Aster took the dagger from Emma and the Queen turned to grab something from the golden box the second female held. She turned back to the flaming bowl and dropped what she held into it, watching as the flames burst higher for a moment before they turned…blue?

Hiccup’s eyes widened. The flames had turned blue! The tension that had built in the room suddenly seemed to evaporate and Emma smiled before moving to stand in front of the bowl. She looked at the six kneeling, or in Toothless’ case sitting, in front of her and smiled again, bringing her hands up and putting them together before bowing slightly over them.

“May your journey be swift and secret, with the protection of the shield…be guarded.” she said quietly.

Hiccup glanced back and forth and then followed Jack’s movements of mimicking the hand motion and bow, Toothless lowering his head respectfully as though he understood something the others didn’t. Slowly one by one, the group stood and left the room, Jack leading them out. They’d travel by land for a while until the other three reached the stopping point. They stayed in a line until they reached the gates of the city before breaking into a more comfortable formation.

“This is so exciting!” Vanille gushed as she bounced along behind Hiccup, her ever present smile on her face.

Cale laughed. “Chill Van, you’ll do something stupid and hurt yourself.”

She pouted before sticking her tongue out and giggling as Tack merely smiled. The redhead bounced along before running a little bit ahead of them and stopping near the road, her arms stretching high over her head.

“We’ve got to be careful.” Tack murmured, causing Hiccup to look over at the quiet man. “The Legion has spies everywhere.”

Hiccup frowned. “Who exactly is The Legion? How did this war start?”

The other three turned to look at him for a long moment before looking to Jack for the answer. The white haired young man was silent as they moved along the road before he sighed and twirled his staff in his hand. It seemed to take him a few moments to figure out exactly how to explain.

“The Legion…a cult of creatures who consider themselves superior. They claim to be greater to all, claiming to be descendants of Dragonfire.” The white haired man scoffed, his eyes hardening. “I’ve seen one of the Legion Priests. Hideous things with hard twisted bodies…like their hard twisted minds.” Jack spoke quietly and Hiccup picked up a lingering of sadness…something that he wasn’t privy too but their companions seemed to understand something unspoken. “The hatred between Nahtrax and Tilfukt has been for almost a thousand years now.”

“Nahtrax?” Hiccup questioned.

Vanille hummed a bit. “That’s the home of the Legion and its Legionites…an army of monsters and men that have formed around. Their capital.”

Cale nodded before glancing over. “They are led by Urzah, he calls himself the high priest of Dragonfire.”

“He’s not!” Jack spat. “Those creatures aren’t descendants of Dragonfire.”

The others fell silent as Jack pressed on ahead and Hiccup glanced at Toothless. The Dragon looked up for a moment before turning his attention back to Jack. Tack smiled softly at Hiccup as Vanille hurried forward to walk with their leader and try to calm him down.

“Did I say something to upset him?” Hiccup asked the other two.

Tack shook his head but it was Cale who answered. “It’s not you. It’s something that’s haunted Jack for a year now…But that’s his place to tell you.”

“Right, Jack’s the one who can answer that.” Tack agreed with a small nervous smile.

Toothless chirped slightly and the three humans shook themselves from their various thoughts in order to catch up to Vanille and Jack. The girl was laughing and waving for them to move faster or they’d get left behind. Cale shook his head and ran the short distance between them, with Tack and Hiccup following after, Toothless bounding along playfully. They slowed to a stop once they reached the divide in the road.

“So where are we going to first?” Vanille asked with a smile.

Hiccup pulled out the map and opened it carefully before pointing at location that was marked. “Here.”

Cale looked over Hiccup’s shoulder and nodded. “Looks like we’re heading to the ruins in the Niburi Forest.”

Vanille grinned. “Well then, let’s go!”

Hiccup folded the map and turned his attention to Jack who nodded with a small smile on his face. Now that things had gotten off the topic of The Legion and all that, the other seemed to have calmed down. Cale took the lead with Vanille running alongside him, chipper as always. Tack was next to follow, adjusting his pack he carried and Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless followed along with them.

“Toothless!” Vanille called turning around and waving excitedly, causing the Dragon to perk up slightly. “Come here!”

Immediately he bounded over playfully and chased the girl around the group in some strange form of tag. It was pretty entertaining to watch actually. It was as if there was nothing wrong…as though they weren’t hunting down dormant Dragons to join an army and fight off some crazy cult.

 

xXx

 

Emma lifted her head from where she was looking over a request sent by a smaller town within in her kingdom. She was at her desk when she’d heard the knock. Merida stood up from where she sat and opened the door for a long moment before stepping back.

“Your Highness.” a smooth voice greeted

Emma’s expression became guarded and she set her papers down as Hiro and Jamie looked up from their game they were playing. “Cross.”

He smiled charmingly and bowed slightly before glancing around curiously. “No Jack?”

“Did you need something Cross?” Pitch asked from where he was sitting at another desk in the room doing paperwork as well.

The man spared at glance toward the advisor before turning his attention back to Emma. The girl watched him carefully before sighing slightly.

“Cross, what did you want to ask?” Emma prompted.

He smiled again. “Why would you assume I wanted to ask something?”

“Because you never seek me out without needing something or feeling the need to report dangerous activities.” Emma answered.

She had no respect for the man but couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to have him imprisoned. She shifted in her seat and regarded him with a tight expression.

“I came to remind your royal highness that the war council will be meeting in three days’ time.” Cross stated after a long moment.

Merida scoffed. “She doesn’t’n’t need reminders. She knows wen her own meetin’s are.”

“Indeed.” Cross drawled. “But she may want to come up with a good reason as to why so many Elites are gone and where her brother went with a visitor.”

“Wut do ya know?” Merida growled.

Cross smiled again. “I’ve heard that we’ve had an interesting visitor. Shame I didn’t get to meet him before he left with Jack. I wanted to know if the rumors were true.”

“What rumors?” Emma asked immediately.

“There are rumors that this stranger is from strange lands and bears and very close resemblance to our very own late Heikki.” Cross stated. “I imagine it to be very hard on Jack to have to see that so soon after returning to us.”

Emma stood up quickly but Merida beat her to it, grabbing the man and shoving him roughly against the door, her sword pointed at him as Jamie and Hiro got to their feet immediately. “Ye know bettar than tae bring tha’ up. Yer playin’ a dangerous game Cross. Git out of her majesty’s study and go spread yer filth elsewhere.”

“Enough Merida.” Emma ordered causing the redhead to back up. “If that’s all you have to say Cross, then leave.”

The dark haired man nodded and bowed low. “I meant no ill-will your majesty. I’ll be near, if you need anything.”

He slipped out the door and Merida slammed it shut with a growl. The tension in the room seemed to build and even Pitch seemed surprised and irritated that Cross would even bring up something like that. Still, Cross had been looking for something, some information…but he seemed as though he hadn’t gotten what he wanted. And Pitch intended to make sure that Cross stayed in the dark.


	6. Niburi Forest

“My Lord Urzah, I bring word.”

Urzah turned from the window where he stared out at the city of perpetual darkness. He pointed a skeletal finger at the kneeling man before stepping toward him, heavy robes swishing along the ground as he moved. “Speak slave.”

The man lowered himself even further to the ground, nearly pressing his forehead to the ground. “The Storm arrived and brought a Dragon.”

“A Dragon?” Urzah questioned, his harsh raspy voice cutting through the almost oppressive silence. “The God always comes with the Storm fool.”

“A free Dragon.” the kneeling man said quickly, fearing the twisted being above him. “And a rider.”

Urzah became quiet for a moment and put the dagger he’d pulled from his belt away before linking his fingers together in front of him as if trying to appear less menacing. “Bring me this Dragon and its rider. I want them alive.”

“Yes my Lord.” the man agreed before crawling backward away from the angered Priest and then hurrying from the man’s room.

 

xXx

 

It took two days to reach the edge of the Niburi forest, the moon hanging high in the dark sky. Jack stopped the group and they set up camp.

“We’re not going in?” Hiccup asked curiously as Vanille got Toothless to light her fire for her.

Jack shook his head, his white hair practically glowing in the darkness. “No one travels in Niburi forest after dark. It’s too dangerous.”

Hiccup stared over at the forest as Tack waved him over to sit with them around the fire. He sat down between Tack and Cale and watched Vanille as she began to get things together for their first meal on the road. She was quick with whatever she had stashed away in the bag but the others didn’t seem to be too concerned and so Hiccup just let her do her thing.

“Are you picking up on anything Cale?” Jack asked suddenly, turning those bright eyes toward the blond man in the group.

Everyone turned to look at the man in question and Cale looked down at his hand before lifting it up into the air, palm pointed toward the sky. Hiccup watched on curiously before Cale let his hand fall. The man turned to look at Hiccup, causing the other man to blink in confusion.

“You’ve got that map still?” Cale prompted.

“Yeah, right here.” Hiccup reached into one of his many little pouches on his suit and pulled out the map that Emma had given him before they’d left.

Cale took the offered parchment and opened it to where it showed the notations from the scholars to check the forest they camped beside. He held his left hand over the map and stared at the colors intently. Tack and Vanille were looking on by this time but neither seemed surprised when Cale’s hand began to glow. Hiccup watched surprised as the light causing his hand to glow seemed to focus in a series of circles and dots, they appeared scattered but Cale nodded as though they made sense.

“If something is in there, we’ll find it.” Cale said with a grin as he held his hand up again.

Hiccup took the map back from Cale and tucked it away into his pouch before looking back at the circles on Cale’s hands. “What is that?”

“Map magic.” Cale said.

“Map magic?” Hiccup repeated.

Jack laughed from where he sat a little bit away from the group. “Cale’s full of it. He doesn’t know what it is, he just knows he can do it.”

Cale grinned and offered a carefree shrug before Vanille announced the meal was done cooking. It was some sort of stew filled with hearty vegetables and some sort of dried sweet meat that tasted pretty good soaked in the broth. One the food was finished and cleaned up they all settled down to sleep; Vanille, Tack and Cale staying close to the embers of the dying fire. Hiccup lay close to Toothless, plenty warm from the heat the Dragon put off and Jack sat on a large rock on the first watch of the evening. From where he lay Hiccup could see Jack staring up at the stars above them that lit up the world brightly around them. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that Jack looked like he was waiting for something.

 

xXx

 

In the daylight the forest was more impressive than the dark looming creature it’d been before. Niburi forest was vast and ancient. The sheer size of the trees was awe inspiring. Hiccup stared up toward the canopy that nearly blocked out the sun. He glanced at the Dragon beside him and Toothless stared back at him. There was a seriousness in the vivid green-gold eyes that put the human rider on edge. What was Toothless sensing?

“Stay close.” Jack ordered as they finished packing up the rest of their small camp.

Vanille nodded as she slung her bag over her shoulders and then took Tack’s as the tall pale man stood up. “Don’t worry Jack, we know about the trees.”

“What about the trees?” Hiccup questioned.

Tack stood up and brushed himself off before taking the bag that Vanille held. “They migrate.”

Hiccup turned quickly to stare at the trees. They migrated? Wait…moved? The trees were larger than the doors to the Great Mead Hall…and they moved?

“What do you mean?” Hiccup had to have clarification.

Jack looked over from where he stood. “Just like it sounds Hiccup. The Niburi trees move. Their roots crawl like a spider and will often move. The younger trees are tricksters so if you stray from the path and leave markings on the trees the young ones will move around. They don’t move fast but they can confuse travelers.”

“Moving trees…” Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his neck. He turned spring eyes to look at Toothless. “Now I know we’re nowhere near home. What causes the trees to move?”

“No one knows.” Tack explained with a small motion of his hand.

Jack turned to face the four and Dragon and they fell into silence. He nodded toward the path that led into the forest and they began to seek the ruins. The group stayed within arm’s reach of each other as they moved with one mind into the forest. The darkness closed in around them and Hiccup understood one of the reasons Jack had said it was too dangerous. If it was this dark during the day, he didn’t want to think about how dark it was at night.

Toothless growled slightly as they walked along the path, a low noise in the back of his throat. Vanille stayed close to Hiccup though she kept glancing at the Dragon. Cale led the way, his hand glowing like a beacon in the gloom.

“What’s he growling at?” Vanille asked hesitantly.

Hiccup shook his head as he glanced at Toothless. “He just doesn’t like that he can’t see what’s around him. That’s what I think it means anyway. Usually he makes that sound when there is an eel in the area but I think he’s just voicing his dislike.”

The small redhead nodded slightly but stayed between Hiccup and Tack, the two feeling it necessary to keep her between them. Cale suddenly stopped and frowned as he held his hand up in front of him. As he moved his hand, the different colored dots moved as did the circles. Almost like pieces of a puzzle working to solve itself. After several minutes the lights aligned and Cale nodded again.

“Come on guys, this way.” He said after a moment.

They stayed on the path, following Cale’s directions when they reached multiple pathways. Hiccup stared above them when they came to a stop, resting to prevent themselves from getting too tired. He frowned at the bridge between the trees above him.

“A bridge?” he questioned.

Vanille looked up and then nodded. “Those are the rangers of the forest. They live on platforms in the trees above us.”

“But the trees move?” Hiccup frowned slightly.

“They move in groups.” Tack said as Cale looked around them. “The older trees stay together in specific clumps, or something like that.”

“Come on this way.” Cale said after a moment.

They stood up ready to continue onward. Soon however they began to move along a path that looked like it had been forgotten. They came to a stop though as they reached the ruins of what looked like a massive temple. Crumbling stone walls gave an idea of the size and it was impressive.

“All right let’s look for this Dragon.” Jack stated as they began to fan out through the complex. “Don’t stray past the columns. I don’t want anyone getting lost in this forest.”

A round of affirmations was heard and soon the group was looking for any evidence of a Dragon. Vanille stood for a long moment before turning in a slow circle. There was little left of the massive building that the forest hadn’t claimed. She climbed along the rubble, listening to the conversations from the others before stopping where she assumed the altar had been. Without warning the ground gave way under her and she screamed as she fell down into…a hidden chamber?

“Vanille!” Jack yelled, poking his head down into the hole.

“I’m all right!” she called back as she got to her feet shakily, brushing herself off. “Just some scratches. There’s…there’s a chamber down here.”

Yelling above her made her stop and then Toothless dug his way down into the chamber with her, teeth bared in warning at the darkness. Slowly the others came down and joined her and they looked around carefully. Jack didn’t look pleased with all of them down in the hidden area but he didn’t say anything as Hiccup and Toothless made torches for everyone. He wandered over to the walls, staring at the oddly familiar carvings. The words were…He couldn’t place them.

“Hiccup!” Vanille said suddenly causing him to turn.

The petite girl lifted her torch and a cascade of rainbows nearly blinded them. The men moved closer and Hiccup let out a sound of relief. They’d found the reason for the secret room in the old temple. There was a sleeping Dragon, encased in crystal on some sort of pedestal. Hiccup got closer and wiped the grime from the blue tinted crystal then took several steps back.

“What is it?” Tack asked quietly.

Hiccup crossed his arms casually as Toothless settled beside him. “A Deadly Nadder. Fast, bird like Dragons. My best friend rides one, they’re a tough team to beat.”

“Now what?” Cale drawled. “How do we get it out of that?”

Hiccup glanced at Toothless and the Dragon shot a plasma blast at the crystal only to send everyone to the floor, covering their heads when the blast ricocheted off some sort of barrier and hit something behind them. “Okay not that way…”

Jack turned to look behind them, trying to see what had been hit when he realized…it’d been a support column. His eyes widened. “Get out! Everyone get out now!”

There was several moments of confusion as a loud groan was heard and things began to shake. The chamber was coming down around them! Jack ushered everyone toward the exit, turning back to reach for Vanille to pass her up when a large rock came down, sending the girl backward to avoid being crushed. Jack scrambled over the rock and into the dim to grab for Vanille again, his hand wrapping around her wrist.

“Jack!” she yelled, pulling him to her.

Another large portion of the ceiling came down and would have crushed him instantly. He scrambled to his feet and herded her back closer to the sleeping Dragon as things continued to come down around their heads. Something shattered somewhere but in the chaos it was impossible to tell where.

“Duck Vanille!” Jack yelled, turning to shield the young female with his own body.

He braced for the pain and it was several long moments before he realized…there was no pain. Slowly bright blue eyes opened as he felt heavy breathing on his hair.

“Jack! Vanille!” Hiccup yelled as he approached them, sliding down the broken sections of floor. “Are you two okay?”

“Hiccup…please tell me…you see what I’m feeling.” Jack said, refusing to look up as he stared down at Vanille below him.

She was staring wide-eyed past Jack’s shoulder at something covering the two of them. “It’s…The Dragon is…awake.”

Slowly Jack looked up, twisting carefully to see above him and yes, the Deadly Nadder was hunched over them, its purple wings cocooning them in safety.

“Don’t worry, we’re right here.” Hiccup called to them. “Just don’t make any sudden movements until I can form trust with the Nadder. It may view you two as its possessions so just hold tight.”

Jack made a face. “Take your time.” he deadpanned.

Hiccup rubbed his hands together as Toothless came down behind him. “All right, let’s get started.”


	7. New Allies

Merida watched the young queen as she paced around her private quarters. The redhead smiled and shook her head before standing up and setting her sword down on the chair she’d been sitting in. “Muh Queen, ye’ve got tae calm down.”

Emma turned to look at the older woman and then let out a sigh. “I know, I know I should be calmer. But I can’t help it.”

“Jack will beh faine.” Merida reassured as she guided the girl to a small vanity and started to brush the long chocolate colored hair. “He’s got strong faighters wit’ him.”

“I know he’s not alone but,” Emma trailed off for a moment, letting Merida go through the soothing motions of brushing her hair. “We’ve just gotten him back and I’m worried that being out there will cause him to change.”

Merida hummed in understanding. It had really only been a year since Jack had woken from the Mountain Sleep and to be out again, there was no recovery from what had sent him there. Jack’s had been the longest case of Mountain Sleep ever, a two yearlong Sleep. She continued to run the ivory comb through Emma’s hair as her mind wandered.

“Do you think they’ll find the Dragons?” Emma asked after a moment, her eyes darting to look at Merida’s reflection of the large mirror.

Merida lifted her own blue hues from the hair in her hand to look at Emma and then smiled and nodded. “Aye, they’ll bring home so many Dragons ye’ll not know what tae do wit’ em all.”

Emma giggled and then became still with Merida gave her an affectionate warning pinch. The sun was raising in the sky and sending pink and orange beams through the crystalline walls to light up the room. Emma let out a soft sigh and squared her shoulders as Merida got to work braiding two thin strands and then pulled them back and clasped them with a silver bead. Merida ran the comb through the soft hair and then patted the girl on the head.

“Come on, taime tae get dressed. Yeh have tae be a leader agin.” Merida said, urging Emma over to a privacy screen where another hand-maiden stood waiting with a soft smile on her face.

 

xXx

 

It took some time to convince the Nadder to release Jack and Vanille but once it was established that they weren’t toys, the taming – or training – got underway. They’d moved above ground, staying close to the ruins of the old temple. Vanille, Tack, and Cale sat on one of the broken walls while Jack stood further away, watching the trees above them. Some of the Rangers were there watching them, everyone could feel the eyes on them. Hiccup pushed everything from his mind as he and Toothless worked with the Nadder.

Tack glanced over at Jack then stood up and walked over, giving the Nadder a wide berth to keep from distracting the seemingly ADHD creature. “They won’t do anything.”

Jack nodded. “I know. But still, I’ve never seen Rangers this interested.”

The quiet man nodded. “We have a Dragon with us. Two now actually. It’s bound to attract attention from people around them.”

“Right, I wonder how much longer they’ll stay neutral.” Jack continued, his eyes following the shadows that moved above them. “The Legion will come here soon enough, they can’t avoid the war for long.”

Tack looked up, dark eyes tracing along the different bridges and huts and the people he could just seem in the edges, hidden high above them. “I don’t think they’ll wait much longer. Will they join us or form a third party?”

“Rangers are unpredictable when it comes to the affairs outside Niburi.” Jack commented before turning his gaze down to watch Hiccup and the Nadder.

The human was having some sort of conversation with the Dragon, or so it looked. Toothless would chime in and then Hiccup straightened up and turned to look over at Cale and Vanille. He turned to look at Toothless and the Dragon made a small noise before motioning toward the two seated.

“Come on Vanille, I think you’re the rider for this Dragon.” Hiccup said as the others moved closer.

Vanille looked unsure, the smallest and youngest of the group as her eyes darted to the purple Dragon looming above Toothless and Hiccup. “Me?”

“Come on, it’ll be fine.” Hiccup coaxed.

Vanille glanced over at Jack and Tack and the two nodded before she pushed herself off the wall and bounded over to Hiccup, bouncing to a stop beside the man. The three other men stood to the side and watched as Hiccup began to walk her through the steps of earning the Dragon’s trust. It was a good idea to have Hiccup with them and hunting down the Dragons. They had to get them before The Legion did and with luck they were the only ones with the thought. A high whistle caught Jack’s attention and he took several steps away from the others. He didn’t want to cause Vanille to be injured by a startled Dragon.

A blue and green bird shot down from the canopy and fluttered to a stop, landing on the fur bracer on Jack’s arms. He reached up, brushing the breast of the bird before moving the pretty colorfully plumed bird to his shoulder as he took the note attached to the leg. The bird chirped and preened before grooming Jack’s hair as he read over the missive from Sabrinth. Good they were doing well on their task. He tucked the scrap of paper into a pocket on his armor. He focused on his fingertips before summoning a small ice flower.

“Take this to Emma.” Jack requested the bird.

A melodic chirp answered him and she wrapped her claws around the solid flower stem then flew off quickly. He walked back over to the group and smiled as he watched Vanille and her Nadder. The large Dragon was making happy noises and rubbing against the girl. Hiccup stood back with a smile on his face as he watched the interaction with a careful eye. This was going better than he’d anticipated, this was a good outlook so far. He turned to Tack to get rope to begin the flying, Vanille would need something to hold onto. Soon however the girl was up in the air on her Dragon, she was fearless and that made teaching her so much easier. Tack stood below them watching worriedly and Cale was cheering Vanille on. Hiccup was paying attention to his student while making sure they didn’t get too close to the bridges above them and the people who lived there.

The trees began to sway, the more Vanille and her Nadder branched away from Hiccup and flew freely on their own. Hiccup sat back, watching the trees instead of Vanille as they swooped and soared. Vanille cheered as she sped around them, darting and diving between the ancient trees that swayed back and forth with some unknown wind.

“Come on down you guys.” Jack called from below them.

The two riders landed in front of the men standing on the ground as leaves and strange pink blossoms rained down around them. The group of travelers looked around before staring up at the trees that continued to sway and coat them in bright green leaves and the soft pink flowers. Vanille reached out and caught one of the flowers before smiling brightly.

“The trees are happy.” she said with a smile.

Hiccup turned to look at Jack when the smaller male turned to him. “She’s good, fast learner.”

“Do you think they’re strong enough to fly solo back to Tilfukt?” Jack asked, glancing between Vanille and Hiccup.

Hiccup glanced at the girl and she smiled as she reached up to pet her Dragon as the purple creature leaned down to nuzzle her. “Nadders are fast, I think they could get back safely without any troubles. Vanille’s got good instincts, I’m actually impressed.”

“See Jack!” Vanille chirped excitedly, bouncing on her feet as the Nadder bobbed her head behind the human as if in agreement. “I can do this. And we aren’t that far from home.”

Jack seemed to weigh his options and then nodded before crossing his arms slightly. “We’ll stay together and walk to the edge of the forest then you’ll go back to Tilfukt with your,” he glanced at Hiccup for a moment for confirmation, “Nadder,” when Hiccup nodded Jack grinned and continued. “And tell the Queen that we’re heading to the next place and that I’ve gotten Sabrinth’s message and we understand the orders.”

Vanille nodded and saluted before turning back to her Dragon and petting the scaly skin. “We can handle it.”

They spread out and gathered up their things, carefully brushing off the different leaves and petals and blossoms from the bags and sacks. Before they had a chance to leave the sound of many feet hitting the forest floor behind them had them all turning quickly. Vanille made a surprised sound as she was knocked over and covered with Nadder wings and Toothless growled from where he stood beside Hiccup. Jack’s hands tightened on his staff and Cale reached for the sword hanging at his side as Tack stood behind, waiting carefully for what was going to happen.

“We aren’t going to fight you Jack.”

Jack straightened up and moved to stand in front of the others as Tack helped Vanille up to her feet, pushing his way through the warm protective wings. The others relaxed their stances and Hiccup turned to coax the Nadder into releasing her human.

“What do you want Nod?” Jack asked, resting his staff across his shoulders as casually as ever. “You’ve been watching us for a while now.”

Nod glanced over at the Nadder as she settled down beside Vanille. “You found the Dragon we’ve been guarding and you woke her up.”

Jack canted his head to the side. “You knew about the Nadder?”

Nod frowned and glanced back at Ronin before turning back to look at the group, glancing at Hiccup and Toothless before looking back to Jack. “Are you planning to fight Legion?”

“What?” The white haired man glanced back at his own team before looking back at the group of Rangers that stood there. “We’ve always been planning on taking down Legion. But now we’re going to get extra help by getting Dragons.”

Nod watched Hiccup for a long moment before looking back to Jack questioningly. “You can wake the Dragons?”

Hiccup lifted his head from where he was watching Vanille put her Dragon to ease. “We can, and we will. I’ll make sure that Legion doesn’t overpower Queen Emma or her people.”

“That’s what we wanted to hear.” Nod said with a grin as he rested one fisted hand on his hip. “The Niburi Rangers are going to join your battle. We’ll send some Rangers to Tilfukt with your Dragon girl and then more of our Rangers will go to the Castle after we’ve moved the village.”

Tack grinned when Jack seemed stunned. They’d worried that the Rangers would take neutral and step away from the war, now it seemed they had more soldiers for the inevitable battles that would rage. It was Vanille though who bounced forward and threw her arms around the other redhead, a girl standing off to the side of Nod.

“This’ll be fun! We can all travel together!” she chirped before stepping back to stand beside Jack again.

Jack nodded before putting his hand out to the man in front of him. “It’ll be good to have you guys on our side. Tilfukt will welcome your Rangers warmly. Vanille can introduce you to the Queen. It’s been a while since we’ve stood together.”

Nod grinned and clasped Jack’s offered hand and gave him a firm shake before stepping back again to stand with his Rangers. “Hope you haven’t gotten rusty Jack.”

“Just try to keep up Nod.” Jack quipped, a teasing smirk on his face.

The two groups discussed a few more things before a group of the Niburi Rangers joined them and once they reached the edge of the forest, Vanille broke off from Jack, Hiccup, Cale and Tack almost reluctantly but understood her task. She gave them all one last hug before turning and heading off back toward Tilfukt with the Rangers and her Dragon. Jack took the lead and headed off in the opposite direction before they came to a stop along the road.

“Right, that’s one down. Where to next?” he questioned, looking back at Tack and Hiccup who were looking over the map.

Cale stood with his arms crossed, watching for a moment before grinning slightly. “They’re discussing what’s closer.”

Finally Tack lifted his head. “We’re going to the mountains, there are two Dragons that are supposed to be there.”

Jack and Cale shared a look while Hiccup folded up the map and then reached out to pat Toothless on the head. “Looks like we’re heading to The Spine of the Worlds.”

“That’s a long trip, let’s get going.” Jack agreed with the blond.


	8. In The Halls of the Mountain Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look…more stuff happening. And yes…these next few installments will probably feel very…Hobbit-ish because I’ve been marathoning “The Hobbit” trilogy for the past week because it generally brings me comfort. And yes I know marathoning is not a word but shut up anyway. So be prepared for that and a new Female OC will be showing up shortly if not in this chapter.

Spine of the World was aptly named from what Hiccup had gathered. It was a massive mountain range that split the continent into two halves, part of the mountains even continued down into the ocean where the peaks were visible further south and looked like the teeth of a massive monster rising from the depths. Absently Hiccup found himself wanting to see the sight. Maybe there would be a Dragon down there waiting to be found. It had taken them a week of travel just to reach the base of the mountains but now came the difficult task of finding the Dragons themselves. Volcanic rock crunched underfoot as they began to make their way slowly up the winding path where a flat outcrop was. They’d stop there and get an idea of where to start looking, or so Jack had said.

Tack was not so inclined to agree but he didn’t say anything. Hiccup could see the unease on the tall man’s face. He was not sure about this plan. Toothless plodded along beside Hiccup, keeping close on the narrow path. Was this really the only route through these mountains?

“Are there any other paths?” Hiccup asked conversationally as he followed along behind Cale.

The blond glanced back at him and nodded. “There are two gates; one further north and one a month’s travel south from here. Those are usually used for caravans or large parties. But these footpaths are all over the mountains as well. Makes it easier to cross the range.”

An hour or so later they reached the flattened area and Jack came to a stop, motioning for the others to stop as well. Were they resting here for the night? Hiccup looked around curiously. This wasn’t really a better vantage point at all. Why had they stopped here?

“Won’t be long now.” Cale muttered suddenly.

Hiccup glanced at Cale then to Tack but both of them had their eyes trained ahead of them. Before he had a chance to ask, the mountain began to move. Large rocks slid and moved, the stones grinding against each other. Tack tightened his grip on the strap of his pack and opened his mouth to say something but stopped and shook his head. It was too late anyway as a massive man came from seemingly nowhere. He was tall with thick broad shoulders and an impressive beard. Hiccup couldn’t help but be reminded of a younger black haired version of his father except this man was bald save for a large Mohawk down the center.

A black patch covered one eye but it didn’t take away from the imposing nature of the man. He crossed his arms and suddenly Hiccup realized there were many other large heavily armored figures around him though not as tall.

“State yer business.” the central man barked.

Toothless growled and immediately an array of weapons were drawn, large battle axes and massive swords, one man held a mace that was close to the size of a barrel. Who were these people? Hiccup turned and calmed the Dragon as Jack brought attention back to himself.

“Jack Frost, envoy from Tilfukt.” Jack said loudly over the cacophony of noise from the men around them.

The man who seemed to be the leader raised his hand and everyone quieted down. “Come then, Jack Frost of Tilfukt, into the Halls of Our Mountain. She would wish to speak with you.”

They were marched into the sudden opening of the mountain and Hiccup couldn’t help but feel nervous. Toothless made noises of distress, he’d never been fond of being unable to fly to safety. They stayed close as they moved through the massive carved halls, passing more and more people. All of them large burly imposing figured with elaborate beards and braids and armor. Their weapons were nearly larger than life and Hiccup wondered what his father would have said upon meeting these mountain men…they were clearly not Vikings.

Deeper into the rock they traveled where they passed large rooms, a village carved into the depths of the mountain. Hiccup was awed by the sheer craftsmanship of these buildings. Many of the natives stopped and watched, there were few differences between the men and women, the ladies merely lacked beards but they were just as big and muscled as though they’d been carved from stone themselves. Hiccup reached out to touch Toothless, drawing strength from his constant friend. He had a feeling they weren’t entirely welcomed.

After what felt like hours they reached a set of doors that brought a strange sense of comfort to Hiccup. These were the same massive doors that protected the Great Mead Hall, perhaps not the same wood but they were the same size and shape only carved in stone and littered with gemstones that he couldn’t name. Large torches lit the halls and reflected brilliantly on the stones as the doors opened slowly. The travelers were bustled into a new room this one was cavernous with ceilings that disappeared up into the darkness and recesses where voices echoed. A central pilled came down from the darkness of the ceiling where a throne had been carved into it.

“Who is that?” Hiccup asked, glancing to Tack as they neared the throne and the woman seated there.

Tack made a noise in his throat. “Emberlyn Heart-Shard…the Heart and Queen of the Mountain.”

The woman wasn’t anything like he’d expected. Hiccup had been expecting another stocky woman like those they’d passed but this female…she was slender in a way that reminded him of his mother, tall and thin. A crown of jewels sat on silvered hair, no not silvered but white - there was a pale blue sheen to the whiteness, mithril a voice in the back of his mind supplied though he couldn’t recognize the voice speaking. She sat straighter from her previously lounging position and stood up her attention focused completely on the guests.

Hiccup was awed by her beauty and the fact that the cloak she wore was made entirely out of linked gold coins and lined in strips of gems. There was nothing subtle about the wealth of these people. She stepped toward them and grabbed a massive axe - it could have cleaved an ox in half – from where it sat on the throne behind her. The sound of heels on stone filled the air as she moved toward them, raising the axe with one hand, really who was this woman. Jack, Cale and Tack scrambled to try and stop the woman only to be stopped by the guards who’d brought them in. Hiccup found himself frozen to the spot, his eyes wide as the axe came down only to stop centimeters from his head. Toothless snarled and moved to lunge for the woman but Hiccup reached out to stop the Dragon. He didn’t need a war…even though she struck – sort of – first.

The axe fell to the stone flooring, the diamond blade imbedding itself into the heavy thick rock under their feet. Emberlyn brought one hand up to touch Hiccup’s face, brushing his bangs from his face. He was struck with a feeling of déjà vu as though he were reliving the moment he’d found his mother. But the purple eyes focused on his face were not his mother and the face was wrong. The woman made a sound of amusement before collecting herself and turning away to return to her seat as Jack and the others were released.

Immediately they were flanked by the others and Cale and Tack were more interested in making sure he hadn’t been injured. Jack stood in front of them, his grip tight on the staff in his hand.

“Hiccup Haddock, it seems you were correct.” Emberlyn stated, her voice softer than expected. “The time has indeed come and you have arrived in my Mountain yet again.”

Jack turned to look at Hiccup, his expression was unreadable and that made the green-eyed man uneasy on his own. “Hiccup, what is she talking about?”

Hiccup immediately shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Emberlyn laughed, the sound echoing in the room and reverberating back to them. “No, I don’t think you would. We spoke many years ago.” Her hand lifted and she motioned toward a man who was small and elderly if his long snow colored beard and wispy hair was anything to go by. “You’re younger than you were before.” Her eyes flickered to the man. “Go bring me the book.” She waited under the old man left, he too was wearing a large mace on his hip, before turning her gaze back to the men in her halls. “Forgive my sudden assault, please allow me to make up for the unwarranted motions. I invite you all to be my guests at our feast this evening. And I insist that everyone stay here and rest, recuperate for your long journey ahead of you.”

“How do yo—“ Cale began only to be cut off by Jack’s hand being held up.

He nodded his head diplomatically. “Thank you, Your Majesty. We’d be honored to be your guests for our stay.”

There was a strange look in the woman’s eyes but she nodded and then motioned with two fingers toward the man who had brought them to her. He stepped up and gruffly ordered them to follow him. The men turned and followed, Toothless lingering to watch the woman who’d attacked his Rider, before running off to follow Hiccup. The Rider himself couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at the woman, unnerved as she watched them until the doors shut, the last thing he saw was three of the large men struggling to get her axe from the floor.

“Her Royal Majesty wants you to stay in these rooms. Someone will be by to take you to the spring.” The one-eyed man stated before turning and leaving.

The four settled down into the room they’d been given. They didn’t speak for a long moment but they knew what was on each other’s mind. The Queen’s cryptic words really threw everyone else off. What did she mean?

“Emberlyn’s words…what did she mean?” Cale asked from where he stood leaning against the wall near the door. “You spoke with her years ago? How does she even know that we’re on a quest? Many years ago…how old is this chick?”

“Very old.” Jack murmured after a long moment.

Tack said nothing for a long moment before looking at Hiccup. “Do you understand what she was talking about?”

Hiccup shook his head again. “No, I’ve never been here before. I don’t know who that woman is…”

“She seemed to want to take your head off, that was brave to stand still. Did you think she was going to stop like that?” Tack prompted.

“Honestly, I thought I was dead.” Hiccup muttered before rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack turned to face them, though his expression was as closed off as ever. In fact, Hiccup had never seen it so blank and that furthered the unease in the room. The white haired man looked them over and tightened his grip on his staff.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here for the Dragons to fight the Legion.” Jack stated with a shake of his head. “Let Emberlyn say what she will. We’ll accept her hospitality because on this trip we need all we can get. Queen Emberlyn has been an ally before, maybe she’ll join us this time. Or at least let us get through the Mountains without any trouble. We know how fickle she can be.”

A murmur of agreement was heard and they all took seats on one of the four beds that formed a circle in the room. Hiccup reached out and pet Toothless as the Dragon nudged him and tried to comfort the man. Never had he felt more homesick than he did after meeting the Queen. She made him think of his mother but there was something dangerous under her pretty face. He’d met her before? They were distracted from their thoughts when a knock was heard on the door. Tack opened it as he was closest and smiled.

“I’m Eep.” The girl standing there looked bored but doing a job. “I’m here to get you guys and take you to the spring so you can bathe or something.”

Tack turned to look at the others but they’d heard the loud girl and filed out of the room, Hiccup ordering Toothless to stay and wait. Subtly telling him to protect the things they left behind. They followed the girl through the halls in silence. The world around them was loud and Hiccup could pick out the familiar sounds of a forge over the din. It made him smile.

“The Queen has clothes set out for you and said that she’ll have the Royal Tailor clean and mend the ones you are wearing.” Eep informed them as she continued to walk through the maze of halls without real thought where she was going.

They went down several flights of stairs and soon came to large stone doors with steam seeping around the edges. She motioned toward the door and Cale took the task of opening the door, they coughed slightly as they were hit with the steam but once it cleared they could see a series of large hot springs stretching into the room.

“I’ll be back in an hour to get you guys and take you to dinner.” Eep stated.

Tack thanked her and she grinned before racing off leaving the four men blinking before they shared a look. They didn’t say anything for a moment and then shrugged before shuffling into the room to indulge in the first hot bath they could get since leaving Tilfukt. It would be nice to have a chance to soak away the pain of traveling.


	9. Return of the Book

The bath had been nice, soaking away the pains of the day seemed to calm everyone down. Well, mostly. Jack had withdrawn from the others, preferring to simply stay silent and watch them while absently rubbing himself down with warm water. He only submerged himself briefly before getting out and instead choosing to sit on the stone edge of the deep spring. Hiccup watched him curiously, dutifully keeping his eyes trained on the man’s face before being pulled into a conversation with Tack. Cale it seemed was just as miffed as Jack was about whatever had happened in the throne room.

Soon however they were out and dried and dressed in the tunics and pants that had been provided for them. The large stone doors opened and a group of men came in, all of them large tree like men with elaborate beards, though they seemed uninterested in the party. Hiccup watched them curiously as they picked a different pool of steaming water further back into the room.

Heavy footsteps drew their attention to the doors where the one-eyed man stood with his arms crossed as usual. “The feast is almost ready. Her Majesty requests the dragon boy for a word.”

Hiccup had a feeling it wasn’t really a request and looked at the others. Tack seemed nervous and Cale indifferent but Jack’s face was still closed off. Tension was thick between them and Hiccup nodded slightly before following the large man. Neither spoke as they walked through the torch lit halls through the mountain. There was something about this man that made him wonder. Had he met him before as well? It made Hiccup uneasy and absently he wished he’d brought Toothless with them instead of leaving him to guard the room.

Instead of going into the throne room like he’d originally thought, they stepped into a different room that featured a large stone desk and a large pit in the center of the room with a strange glowing gemstone that looked like fire.

“The boy is here Majesty.”

Emberlyn turned, the gold in her cloak making a soft clinking noise. Hiccup felt pinned by her unusually colored eyes. At first he’d thought they were just a shade of purple but the closer he looked the more he realized this woman was made of gemstones…had to be. Her eyes were closer to those purple stones Johann had brought once. The queen smiled softly, motherly almost.

“Hello Hiccup.”

Hiccup licked his lips before bowing slightly. “Your Majesty.”

She laughed a bit and made a motion with her hand. “No need for formalities old friend.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” Hiccup’s face took on a pained expression. “That is, I don’t know who you are Majesty.”

Emberlyn nodded again. “Of course, you explained that to me then as well.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Explained what?”

“Please, walk with me Hiccup.” She turned and headed through the opening in the back of the room and Hiccup followed, blinking when he realized they were standing on an interior balcony that overlooked a massive great hall where hundreds of large tables sat. At the far end he could see a secondary throne and a long table that sat in front of it. “I didn’t mean to cause unrest in your party. I assure you, my intentions are to help raise the Dragons and aid in this war with The Legion. You came to me many, many years ago.”

“I came to you?” Hiccup repeated as he followed her along the impressively carved balcony that seemed to circle the entirety of the room. “What do you mean?”

She glanced back at him for a moment. “Just as it sounds. You arrived at my doors the same way you did today. You were less friendly at the time, calling out my name until the mountain allowed you to pass. Well, the brashness faded once you arrived in the throne room. Telchar lost his eye to you.” Emberlyn motioned to the massive man who had escorted them and Hiccup paled slightly as he looked over his shoulder. “It was fair combat, you requested an audience and no outside has ever found the throne room before. Telchar challenged you and during the fight he lost his eye.”

Hiccup stayed silent feeling suddenly ill hearing the story. Nothing was making sense. He was here before? Was it really him? This was making his head hurt. He followed Emberlyn into another room and came to a sudden stop. A Monstrous Nightmare was sleeping in a crystal like the others! Hiccup crossed the room immediately and reached out to touch the thick blue crystalline prison.

“You knew we were coming for this?” Hiccup asked, turning to look at Emberlyn.

She nodded slightly. “You told me so. Even told me where to find it. This was many years ago, before the fall of Berk. You and Toothless came to my door and told me, when the Sky God is awakened and darkens the sky with storms, I was to expect you to return. I knew of the Dragon but didn’t know where it’s location was but you told me exactly where to excavate while we expanded our kingdom. And asked me to keep this safe.”

Green eyes darted over to the older man that had been in the throne room before and he blinked several times before taking a step forward. The man was carrying…The Book of Dragons! He reached out carefully and took the book from the old man before opening it delicately. He flipped rapidly through the pages, eyes widening at the number of Dragons that were listed and featured. Many he’d never seen before but…that was his handwriting wasn’t it? Hiccup blinked rapidly before looking up at Emberlyn. She offered another smile and a nod.

“You were much older, a proper and handsome chief.” Emberlyn said in a teasing tone.

Hiccup’s gaze dropped back to the book then lifted to the Queen again. “That’s why you knew we were coming…I told you? That’s why we were brought to you immediately.”

She nodded once before clasping her hands together in front of her. “Hiccup, your journey will be harsh and troublesome. Do not let it cloud your thoughts or your judgement. There are many things that have changed and many more things will change again. But for now, allow me to help you in any way I can.”

“Will you aid Tilfukt then? And Queen Emma?” he asked after a moment.

“Yes,” Emberlyn agreed with a nod. “Our forges are burning to make the strongest weapons we can as we speak. Though we may not have been allies for many centuries, Emma and I are sisters in title and in mind. I have sent word to her that once the Dragons in my mountains are awakened she will have my people to be her lance.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile softly as the tall woman moved toward the door. It seemed their time was ending when Eep showed up as if expecting to find him here with the Queen instead of with the others still in the bathing room.

“Another question, if I may…”

The bejeweled queen came to a stop and looked at him curiously but didn’t refuse him.

“Did I say how I arrived here?” he asked. “When I came…before?”

Amethyst eyes narrowed slightly in confusion before she made a soft noise. “You came here with Toothless on your great white beast. Enjoy the feast Hiccup Haddock.”

Great white beast…?

 

xXx

 

The noise in the hall was almost deafening as the people around them laughed and yelled and cheered and some sang bawdy songs while dancing on the tables and making a general ruckus. Hiccup seemed unable to focus on anything at the moment though. His great white beast? He rubbed his forehead trying to decipher what that meant. Tack was sitting beside him chatting with another large bearded fellow about something while Jack sat silent amongst the chaos. Even Cale had been swept into a tale, impressing a few of the mountain lasses who cooed and squealed over him.

Hiccup should be concerned, he really should but his mind is filled with too many other things. But most of all he was desperately trying to figure out what Emberlyn had meant. What great white beast? Hiccup groaned and barely resisted the urge to plant his face down on the table. Absently he found himself wondering how long they had to sit there until it was considered socially acceptable to leave and retreat to their room. He wanted to look over that book some more.

He didn’t need to worry too much because soon enough Emberlyn bid her people a good evening and told them to continue their festivities. Jack only waited another few minutes after the queen fully disappeared to stand up and excuse himself telling them to enjoy themselves while they could. Hiccup hastily followed him from the Hall but didn’t offer to say anything. Jack was tense around him and for the life of him Hiccup couldn’t figure out why. Once they were in the privacy of the room, and Hiccup had appropriately greeted and apologized to Toothless, things became even more awkward.

Surprisingly it was Jack who broke the silence first. “What did she want?”

“Emberlyn?” Hiccup repeated before wincing slightly at the look he got. “Right, sorry. She has one of the Dragons that we’re looking for. Said she was told where to look for it and has been waiting for us to come and wake it up.” He pulled out the book he’d been given…the book that had been returned? Hiccup frowned slightly. Which was it? “She also said that once we woke up the Dragons here she’d send a caravan to Tilfukt.”

Jack’s head snapped around quickly. “She said what?”

Green eyes blinked owlishly. “She said she was going to join you in the war? Emberlyn said that the mountain forges are making armor and weapons.”

“The people of the mountains are going to fight…” Jack mused before sitting on the bed he’d claimed and letting out a soft sound.

Hiccup watched as it seemed to put Jack at ease, the slow release of breath. Maybe that was something he’d been worrying about. The Outsider turned his attention back to the book in his lap as he began to read over the various notes and new Dragons, discoveries about old ones that changed everything he thought he knew. It was his handwriting; he’d recognize it anywhere but…what did that really mean then?

“What’s that?” Jack asked after a moment, standing to come and see what the other man was looking over. “Some kind of book?”

Hiccup nodded and scooted slightly to give Jack room to sit which, thankfully, the pale one did. “Remember me telling you that back home in Berk we’ve got a Book of Dragons?” When Jack nodded he continued. “This is it…”

Jack’s expression became confused. “How is it here? I was told everything from Berk was destroyed except for some of the people who survived the Escape.”

“I don’t know…Emberlyn said that when I showed up here before I was older.” He scoffed a bit. “Apparently that big guy who greeted us is named Telchar and I’m the reason he lost his eye. She said that I showed up and went straight to the throne room and told her to expect us to come here when the Sky God was awakened…whatever that means.”

“The Sky God is a huge Dragon that arrives in a storm cloud.” Jack muttered with a frown as he took in the information.

“In a storm…” Hiccup repeated, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “I’ve seen that Dragon. That’s how I got here…”

“What are you talking about?” Jack questioned as he stood up and stretched.

Hiccup licked his lips habitually. “When I was in Berk…there was a huge storm that came out of nowhere and there was a Dragon in it. I wanted to go see what it was. Toothless and I flew out to meet it and there was this noise, a horrible noise and then darkness.” Hiccup ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair before leaning back to look up at Jack who was staring at him with wide eyes. “And then I woke up where you found me.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times before frowning and letting his gaze drop to the smooth stone beneath their feet. He wiggled his toes thoughtfully before pacing around slightly and coming to a stop, turning to look at Hiccup and then frowning again. Hiccup watched in a mixture of confusion and concern as Toothless snored behind him on the bed.

“Well,” Jack began after a moment. “Maybe we’ll find a way to get you back home if we can get to Nahtrax. The Legion claims that they can summon the Sky God so maybe there is some way to send you back.”

Hiccup’s lips quirked into a smile and he nodded. “Hopefully they can then.”

Jack stood watching him for a long moment and lifted his hand as if to touch Hiccup before blinking rapidly and withdrawing his hand. He merely nodded and retreated to his bed across the room, sitting down on the plush covering. Hiccup watched him stare at his own hand before clenching it into a fist. What was that about?


	10. Two Dragons and a Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes to save my life. I apologize for the rushed feeling of this.

The four men and Dragon found themselves standing in the room where the sleeping Monstrous Nightmare was being kept. Emberlyn sat in a chair off to the side, curious to see how they would get it out of the crystal it was imprisoned in. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and he first paced one way then the other, circling around the Dragon. Toothless seemed less interested as he sat there watching them, his gaze continually flickering to the lone woman in the room and Telchar who stood behind her as always.

“How do we get to it?” Tack questioned as he stood beside Cale.

Hiccup tilted his head to the side and made a sound of confusion. “I don’t know. The last time, the Dragon broke free itself because it sensed Vanille in trouble. That’s my theory anyway. And we know that Toothless can’t break it with a blast…”

“Should we try hitting it with a sword?” Cale drawled.

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. Absently he wondered which of the two in their presence would be the ones to ride this Dragon. Tack was trying to talk Cale down from the mood he seemed to suddenly be in, reaching out to stop the blond man from attacking the crystal-encased Dragon. Jack’s hand glowed blue and he reached out to grab Cale’s exposed arm causing the man to stop mid-movement and make a pained sound as he sank down to his knees.

“What the hell Jack?” Cale demanded once he was released from the icy touch.

“Calm down.” Jack stated simply.

“Calm down!” Cale demanded, surging back to his feet.

Hiccup’s eyes widened as fine cracks began appearing across the crystal surface as Cale yelled at Jack. His eyes flickered toward the Dragon’s face, there were small tremors going over the Dragon’s body as Cale continued to get angry.

“Guys?” Hiccup tried as Jack finally had enough and verbally put Cale back into his place. “Guys…”

Tack stood off to the side, wringing his hands worriedly. Emberlyn seemed more amused than anything else as she rested in the large chair, propping her chin on her hand as she watched them. Hiccup sighed and turned to face everyone.

“Would you two shut up for a minute!” he snapped.

This seemed to startle them both and Jack and Cale turned to look at him. Their expressions would have been comical if it weren’t for the fact that a loud crack filled the air. Hiccup turned slightly in time to hear someone yell “GET DOWN!” Everyone took cover as chunks of crystal exploded across the room, showering them in slightly smoking debris.

“Are you all right My Queen?” Telchar’s gruff voice was heard first followed by a familiar sound of Toothless.

Emberlyn nodded slightly as she stared up at Telchar who had moved to cover her with his body. “Yes, I’m fine Telchar. But what happened?”

Hiccup flipped onto his back and hastily got to his feet as Toothless and the Nightmare communicated for a moment. He grinned slightly as he looked over the blue and yellow Dragon. Luckily this one didn’t seem nearly as temperamental as Hookfang was. He was cautious as he approached, hand out and hovering slightly over the Dragon’s snout.

“Come here Cale.” he said, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

The blond blanched. “Me?”

Hiccup nodded as a familiar purring was heard from the Nightmare. “You’re the one who woke him up. Better come here and get acquainted with your new Dragon.”

It didn’t take long at all for Cale to become acquainted with the Nightmare, taking to the Dragon quickly. The people gathered in the room watched them interact and soon Cale was being followed around by a large fire breathing puppy.

“One more to find here in the mountains.” Hiccup said after a moment, stepping back to simply observe his hard work.

Emberlyn stood up and folded her hands in front of her again. “There are no other Dragons in the mountains. But there is an area that is difficult on the outer slope of the mountain. My people refuse to go near it, they claim it’s cursed. This is where you shall find your next Dragon.”

Hiccup wanted to ask if she knew this simply because these were her mountains or if he had told her when he’d seen her before? Or later? He frowned slightly. That was still confusing to him and he wasn’t about to try and really understand the meanings that those words could hold. Jack merely nodded and turned to his company.

“Let’s get going then. Cale you’ll stay with us until we find the next Dragon. I’m sure it’ll be Tack’s Dragon and then you two will fly back to Tilfukt and update the Queen.” Jack decided.

Emberlyn had given them new supplies and provisions that would last them until they reached the next meeting point where more from Tilfukt would join the quest looking for the Dragons. Eep had pointed them in the direction that the rumors were circulating of the next Dragon and they set off again. Cale and the Nightmare led the way, loud and boisterous and for a moment Hiccup was reminded of Snotlout only more attractive and taller and blond…He shook his head at the thought. That was weird enough to be thinking about. But the personality was familiar enough.

Tack trailed along behind them while Jack was just feet behind Cale and his large Dragon. They continued down the sloping pass but something put Toothless and the Nightmare on the edge. They were watching the walls with wary eyes and even Jack seemed more tense than normal. They managed to reach the clearing and discovered that the crystal was there in the open, wedged between two massive boulders. Of course if they hadn’t been pointed down into the gorge then they wouldn’t have seen it.

“The Nadder responded to Vanille in trouble, the Nightmare to Cale’s anger.” Hiccup turned to look curiously at Tack. “This is a Gronckle…but I don’t know what will trigger it to wake up.”

“Jack!” Cale was suddenly yelling and they all turned to see what he was yelling about.

Toothless hunched down and growled immediately and Hiccup reached out to try and calm down the Dragon until a spear launched toward them, the two barely dodging the massive wooden spike. Hiccup stared in surprise before scrambling away. This was not a good place to defend and they were sitting ducks here in this gorge.

“The Legion!” Tack announced as he pulled a series of throwing knives from one of his many pockets. “Jack!”

“I’m on it!” the white haired man yelled before he turned and ran straight for one side of the rocky walls while armored people began to descend toward them.

“Come on Toothless.” Hiccup urged and he was astride the Dragon and in the air within seconds.

The wind cut around them as they rose higher until they could see what was launching the tree sized spears. Toothless shot forward and instinctively began to take down the larger weaponry with little difficulty. The appearance of the Dragon sent many of The Legion warriors scrambling to come up with some sort of defense. Down in the gorge Jack slammed a hand against one of the walls and willed ice to climb across the rocky wall as fast as he could while Tack continued to throw his knives with ease into the backs of the men descending. Cale took care those who made it down to the ground, his sword glinting in the dull light while his Dragon watched his back.

“Tack! Get to your Dragon!” Jack ordered.

There were too many of them, there was no way they’d be able to fight all of these people at once. Tack tucked the few knives he had left away and scrambled over to the giant crystal where the sleeping Dragon lay in wait. He reached out frantically, hands pressed against the thick blue surface.

“Wake up, come on wake up.” Tack urged only to make a sound of frustration as nothing happened.

“Watch out Jack!” Cale yelled as arrows rained down on them.

A shield of ice came up hastily but Jack grunted when an arrow broke through slicing him across the cheek. Tack turned away from the battle and pressed more firmly on the crystal. He was speaking under his breath, begging for the Dragon to wake up. Panic filled him as Jack yelled at Cale to retreat. Suddenly the Gronckle’s eyes opened and the crystal shattered into large chunks. Hastily Tack climbed up on the Dragon’s back and the two took the air.

“Hiccup!” Tack yelled.

Hiccup turned toward them where Cale and Tack were trying to get used to flying on the Dragons while avoiding the weapons and nets that were being launched at them.

“Go! I’ll get Jack.” Hiccup yelled and urged Toothless down into the gorge where Jack continued to fire blasts of ice.

Now was not the time to be impressed but, Hiccup couldn’t help it. Jack was impressive with the way he fought.

“Jack!” he called to get the other man’s attention.

Jack stopped and grinned slightly, his hand reaching up as Hiccup twisted and reached out to Jack. Their hands connected solidly and Jack swung up onto Toothless behind Hiccup. The Dragon fired a few more blasts and shot up into the air out of gorge and well beyond the reach of The Legion warriors.

“Go to Tilfukt! Tell Emma what’s happened. Don’t stop!” Jack yelled as Toothless circled around Tack and Cale.

Cale nodded and with a look at Tack the two urged their Dragons off in the direction of the castle and the Queen who would need to know what happened. Hiccup and Jack went in a different direction, staying low enough that they’d distract their pursuers and give the two inexperienced riders a chance to make it before being attacked. Soon however they disappeared up into the clouds and Hiccup reached down to touch Jack’s hands that were linked tightly around his waist.

“I think we lost them for now.” he said, glancing back over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack was staring out at the world around them, his eyes wide in awe. Hiccup couldn’t help but smile at the expression the pale man wore. It was understandable and Hiccup was sure he’d probably worn a similar expression when he’d first experienced the joy of flight. Jack leaned back slightly and looked everywhere at once before moving closer to Hiccup, tucking himself up directly behind the rider.

“You get to do this all the time?” Jack asked quietly.

Hiccup nodded. “Every time Toothless and I go for a flight.”

They fell into a companionable silence for a while longer before Hiccup urged Toothless down below the clouds to see where they were and to find a place to land and recalculate their plans. Soon they found a large enough clearing in a wooded area and chose to land there. They set up the camp for the night and Jack looked over the map that had been marked. He had a rough idea where they were but wasn’t sure which Dragon to have them go after next. First they needed to meet up with the next convoy and get more riders. They’d been lucky with the ones they’d found already, having found compatible riders in their party.

“Where is the next place we meet more people at?” Hiccup asked as Jack made his way back over to the fire and their bedrolls.

Jack dropped down and made a motion with his hand toward the map. “It’s still a long journey. We’ve got almost a week before we reached the next crossing.”

Hiccup glanced at the map. “Even if we’re flying?”

“Two weeks by foot if we go that way. This road is dangerous right now.” Jack explained.

Hiccup made a thoughtful noise but they decided to discuss further plans in the daylight. They ate and put out the fire before retreating to sleep. The two stayed close with Toothless curled near their heads. Neither spoke or asked but it was comforting to have someone else close as the darkness of the evening settled around them. Jack fell asleep quickly and Hiccup was left lying awake watching him. There were things he didn’t understand about Jack and surprisingly, he found himself wanting to decipher the riddle that was the snow haired man. But these were thoughts better left for another time.


End file.
